Senritsu Zankokuna
by Airi Shiroi
Summary: El día de su cumpleaños Amu decide comprar un diario de vida, pero no es un diario común y corriente ya que se trata del diario de vida de un "vampiro" Día a día Amu irá narrando sus ocurrencias más relevantes en su diario. UA nuevo summary XD
1. Prefacio

Airi: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, y que no quieran matarme o.o… Bueno, primero que todo quiero pedir disculpas, pero mi otro fic está en proceso y pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo. Y para disculparme, decidí publicar este nuevo fic que tenía en mente. La verdad es que quería publicarlo más adelante, pero no se me ocurrió otra forma de pedir perdón.

Como todos sabemos Shugo Chara no me pertenece, es de Peach Pit, yo solo estoy escribiendo esta historia porque tengo algo de tiempo libre.

* * *

**Prefacio**

Hoy en día ya nadie cree en la existencia de los vampiros, y realmente es algo bastante lógico. ¿Quién en su sano juicio creería que existen estos maléficos seres que se alimentan de sangre humana para poder mantenerse con vida? Si es que realmente le podemos denominar de esa forma a su presencia, pues ellos no están vivos pero tampoco están muertos.

La realidad es que de esa creencia depende su sola subsistencia, de no ser porque los humanos ya no creen que ellos existan, en la actualidad habría diversos tipos de cazadores que irían tras ellos para así eliminarlos de la faz de la tierra.

Porque debemos reconocer que, el solo hecho de saber que ellos habitan en el planeta y comparten su día a día con el resto de las personas completamente normales, haría a la humanidad entrar en un estado de alerta y confusión demasiado grande; y es por este motivo que estos maravillosos seres mantienen su existencia en completo secreto.

Así es, tal y como lo lees… ellos residen en este mundo y lo mantienen en secreto. ¿Por qué? Pues muy simple. ¿Qué harías tú si llegases a enterarte de que tu vecino es un vampiro y ha asesinado para subsistir, a más de un humano? Lo mismo que haría cualquier persona con sus cinco sentidos en perfecto estado: Caer en la desesperación y querer alejarte de ese sitio para evitar ser la próxima víctima de él; y por lo tanto, su futura cena. O bien, tal vez buscarías una forma de eliminarlo para que así ya no pueda lastimar a nadie.

Y retomando lo anteriormente mencionado, ellos viven como si fueran humanos comunes y corrientes. Sus vidas son completamente normales, manteniendo su verdadera naturaleza completamente oculta. Es por esto que todo pasó a ser _"aparentemente"_ una mera _"invención"_ por parte de los escritores de libros, de los directores de películas de ciencia ficción y terror; y de todas aquellas personas que utilizan su imaginación para referirse a ellos como un _"mito"._

Pero… ¿estamos realmente seguros viviendo con nuestra ignorancia? En este momento la mejor respuesta sería un _"sí"._

¿Qué me dirías si te revelo que, muchos de los más populares actores, cantantes y personajes de la farándula son vampiros? Cómo lo pensé, no me creerías.

Entonces… ¿qué me responderías si te cuento que existe alguien que sabe bastante sobre la existencia oculta de estos seres? Y que ese alguien ¿soy yo?...

¿Qué cómo lo sé?... pues muy simple.

Yo pertenezco a la raza de los no muertos, conocidos más comúnmente como los vampiros. No te sorprendas, no siempre fue de este modo… antes de serlo fui completamente humana, una chica común y corriente que vivía una vida totalmente normal.

Pues sí, créetelo. Porque lo que te cuento es completamente cierto.

¿Deseas conocer mi nombre?

Bien, te lo revelaré pero por favor te pido que no se lo digas a nadie. Esto debe mantenerse en completo silencio, si no lo hacemos de este modo; tendré que irme de inmediato.

¿Es eso lo que quieres?... ¿No? Bueno.

Mi nombre es Amu Hinamori y soy una cainita. Oh vamos, no te asustes. No voy a matarte ni mucho menos a alimentarme de ti. Tan solo quiero que sepas que tu idea de ser un cazador de vampiros no está muy alejada de la realidad… pero aún eres un niño pequeño. Antes que todo tienes que crecer y entrenarte muy bien para poder llevar a cabo ese sueño.

¿Crees que estoy loca, por decirte que soy una vampira y que deseo ayudarte a cumplir tu deseo de ser un cazador?

¿Sabes lo que yo creo?

Creo que tienes razón…

Siento que alguien se acerca, pequeño… ya tengo que irme, lo siento mucho. Pronto vendré a jugar contigo otra vez, así que lo mejor será que me esperes ¿está bien? No sé cuando nos volveremos a ver, pero deseo que sea pronto.

¿Sabes una cosa? Es algo sin importancia, pero quiero decírtelo antes de que me marche… me gustan mucho tus ojos, son como dos hermosos zafiros.

Han encendido la luz, se dirigen a tu cuarto mi querido… descansa tranquilo esta noche y las que le preceden. Sé que nos volveremos a ver algún día. Y por cierto, no temas respecto a lo que te he revelado… ningún cainita se atreverá a ponerte un dedo encima, porque a partir de hoy estás marcado como parte de mi propiedad. Eres mi protegido…

Adiós…

Amu.

* * *

Airi: Bueno, Malo… quizás ¡Muy malo! ¿Dudas? ¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias?

O tal vez no entienden nada de nada… ya saben qué hacer, simplemente dejen su comentario con sus inquietudes, dudas y/o sugerencias. Yo les dejaré la respuesta en el siguiente capítulo, claro, siempre y cuando sean preguntas que pueda contestar y no revele lo que vendrá después.

Bueno, me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo ¡Sayo!


	2. Miércoles, 24 de septiembre de 1997

¡Hola! Una vez más, Ai-chan reportándose con un nuevo capítulo de este fan fic. Espero que les guste, al final del capi les dejo algunas aclaraciones, porque creo que las necesitarán.

Muchas gracias a: darkami95, Sabii-chan, Qiutyvampire, Kiriha-chan, Neko.16.-Blast, mayu17, Ashley Tsukiyomi, carmen jofre y a Yuuko Shiroi que comentaron el capi anterior

Como todos sabemos Shugo Chara no me pertenece, es de Peach Pit, yo solo estoy escribiendo esta historia porque tengo algo de tiempo libre.

* * *

**Senritsu Zankokuna**

**I**

He hecho adquisición de este estúpido objeto con ningún fin en especial. Eres lo que llaman los humanos cómo un ´diario de vida`, ellos dicen que es algo intimo y privado, en el cual escriben sus más profundos secretos y sus más preciadas vivencias; pero la verdad es que no comprendo del todo cómo debería de usarte.

Te he comprado porque hoy es el día de mi cumpleaños. Sé que no tiene gran relevancia, un año más o un año menos no es algo que preocupe a alguien como yo, cuya existencia es ilimitada. La verdad, no es que me motive escribir aquí, pero de cierto modo me hace sentir viva.

Siendo franca, la vendedora de aquella tienda me recomendó que te comprara. Dijo que "a mi edad" es común que una chica se apropie de un diario de vida, pues en él depositamos nuestra confianza y le contamos nuestros problemas de juventud. Aunque ella no tiene idea qué edad tengo en realidad, y tú tampoco lo sabes.

Yo nací un día como hoy, pero eso fue hace ya muchísimo tiempo atrás. Mi cuerpo no está del todo desarrollado y es por eso que aquella vendedora pensó que soy una niña aún. Para comenzar te contaré algo sobre mí, aunque no me siento del todo a gusto escribiendo y contándote mis cosas a ti, que ni siquiera tienes un nombre.

Nací un día viernes, era 24 de septiembre del año 1915. Tenía una madre cariñosa que se preocupaba mucho por mí. Mi padre era un hombre trabajador, se dedicaba a la herrería. Mi familia no era muy numerosa, la verdad solo estaba conformada por mi padre, mi madre, yo y mi hermana pequeña. Nunca olvidé su hermoso nombre, ella se llamaba Ami. Vivíamos en un pequeño pueblo ubicado en la zona norte de Inglaterra. Recuerdo que éramos muy felices, se que el dinero nunca nos sobró; es más, reconozco que fuimos muy pobres y nunca tuvimos las más grandes comodidades de la época. Mi familia era humilde, mi madre fue una gran mujer, esforzada y trabajadora al igual que mi padre. En realidad, comparado con lo que hoy en día existe, nosotros jamás nos imaginamos que en un futuro distante existirían los llamados computadores, celulares y otros artefactos tecnológicos que son realmente necesarios para la raza humana en la actualidad.

Pero mi vida así como dio inicio, un día llegó a su fin. Fallecí el día de mi cumpleaños número quince, un día miércoles 24 de septiembre del año 1930. Ese día mis padres fueron asesinados, al igual que mi hermana pequeña. Mi familia fue acusada de un crimen que no cometió. En ese entonces, en mi pueblo el castigo por un crimen se pagaba con la muerte del o los responsables, pero la verdad es que nunca comprendí el por qué mi hermana menor y yo también tuvimos que dar nuestras vidas, a cambio de la de un par de vacas hurtadas. Sé que mis padres no fueron los responsables de ese robo, pero las personas que habitaban aquel sitio nunca comprendieron aquello, y enceguecidos acabaron con nuestra existencia.

Entonces te preguntarás como diablos estoy escribiendo si fallecí hace tantos años atrás ¿Verdad? Te diré que me siento estúpida contándote todo esto, pero no me importa, porque estoy segura de que nadie se atrevería a leer el diario de vida de otra persona, más aún teniendo en cuenta que es el diario de vida de un vampiro; un depredador por naturaleza.

Bien, retomando el tema. El día de mi muerte fue también el día de mi nacimiento y te diré la razón. Un muchacho cuyo nombre no sé si te revelaré, fue el causante de todo el desastre que te mencione con anterioridad. Si, en efecto, ese sujeto dijo que estaba enamorado de mi, pero no sabía cómo acercárseme sin levantar sospechas en mi familia, más teniendo en cuenta que él era un vampiro.

El muy imbécil no solo fue el responsable de la muerte de mis padres, de la de mi hermana y la mía misma, sino que además fue el quién me transformó en una cainita, convirtiéndose así en mi mentor. Su nombre era Amakawa Tsukasa, me he decidido a decírtelo al final; Tsukasa fue quién robó y mató a esos animales, para luego incriminarnos a nosotros. Según me dijo, mis padres sospechaban que él era un no vivo y que ya le habían amenazado; que si él se acercaba a mí o a mi hermana pequeña, lo delatarían y mi padre mismo se encargaría de exterminarlo.

La verdad es que hasta el día de hoy sigo sin creer en eso, pero ya no me importa, porque fui yo misma quién dio término a su existencia como vampiro, fue en venganza por todo lo que me hizo. Nunca lo amé y muy en el fondo de mi ser lo odiaba, siempre guardé rencor contra él por todas sus mentiras. Me ocultaba cosas muy importantes, no solo como vampiro sino como mi compañero. Durante muchos años fue mi novio; creí que él me había salvado de la muerte, pero cuando me enteré de que él había sido el culpable de todo, no pude hacer otra cosa que odiarlo.

Día a día me instruía de todo lo relacionado con mi nueva vida, porque nosotros también tenemos nuestras leyes y nuestro propio gobierno oculto. El día en el que por fin estuve al tanto de todos mis derechos como cainita, fue el mismo que le di termino a su apestosa vacía vida. ¿No hubieras hecho tú lo mismo? Sé que mi vida como humana no era la mejor, pero realmente me gustaba. Y desde que comencé a ser una vampira, mi existencia ha estado carente de sentido por completo. Ya nada me motiva, no tengo algo por lo que vivir… no tengo alguien por quién vivir; y creo que lo peor de todo es que no tengo derecho a amar, porque nosotros no conocemos el amor del que hablan los humanos. Sabemos de placeres, sabemos de lujuria, y de los demás pecados existentes… pero te confesaré un secreto, y ese es que nosotros "no sentimos remordimiento" y no sabemos lo que es la "compasión", tampoco tengo idea de lo que es dar tu vida por la de otra persona, esas emociones desaparecieron el día que renací.

Luego de que asesiné a Tsukasa, tuve que mudarme de mi pueblo, pues él llevaba una vida "normal" en el lugar, era maestro hacía menos de dos años, se había mudado desde Francia según me había dicho, pero debía estar viajando constantemente, porque los años no pasan por los vampiros y eso es de conocimiento general según los relatos de ficción, por lo cual las personas con las cuales convivía a diario comenzarían a sospechar de él.

La verdad es así, es como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido para nosotros en el momento en el cual morimos. Es algo realmente triste; puesto que, cuando comenzamos a encariñarnos con las personas, debemos irnos porque el tiempo avanza para todos a nuestro alrededor, excepto para nosotros. Y no es precisamente que sienta nostalgia, pero es como si la sintiera… es una sensación extraña, como nauseas en mi interior. A sí, cuando me mudé de mi pueblo, decidí irme a vivir a Francia, para conocer un poco el país que había habitado Tsukasa antes de irse a Inglaterra. Años más tarde me fui a vivir a España, pasé una larga temporada de mi no vida en ese país, era realmente hermoso… y aunque no quería irme de allí, más temprano que tarde tuve que hacerlo.

He recorrido cientos de pueblos, decenas de ciudades y diversos países, pues no puedo quedarme en un sitio fijo por más de cinco a diez años. En la actualidad estoy viviendo en Tokio, Japón. Es un lugar muy hermoso, y realmente no quiero irme de aquí; estoy cansada de viajar y recorrer el mundo, sé que mi cuerpo no aparenta la edad que tengo, pero mi alma está cansada ya de vagar sin rumbo fijo.

Sabes, me siento algo "melancólica" luego de recordar estas cosas, así que por ahora me despediré de ti hasta una próxima ocasión; cuando tenga algo nuevo que contarte. Quisiera ponerte un nombre, para que seas mi mejor amiga; por no referirme a ti como la única amiga que podría tener. Alguien en quien confiar sin temor al rechazo, o que quiera exterminarme. Alguien que no me tema, más que como vampira como un ser existente. Así que a partir de ahora te llamarás Nadeshiko, ¿te gusta? A mí me parece un lindo nombre, bueno Nadeshiko… gracias por intentar comprenderme.

Amu Hinamori.

Miércoles, 24 de septiembre de 1997.

* * *

Ahora sí, las "aclaraciones"

Pues, como se habrán dado cuenta, este fic es el diario de vida de Hinamori Amu. Ella es una vampira y le ha puesto un nombre a su diario "Nadeshiko". Día a día Amu irá narrando sus ocurrencias más relevantes en su diario, contándoselas a su nueva amiga y también irá enseñándole poco a poco como es la existencia de los vampiros (o al menos la de ella). No se desesperen, que los demás personajes también irán apareciendo. La verdad es que aún no sé cuantos capítulos tendrá este fic, pero ya tengo escrito hasta el once, por lo que deduzco será un poco largo… la verdad no sé, depende de mí creatividad.

Los capítulos no son muy largos. Puede que no sea lo que ustedes esperan, pero me gustaría que siguieran leyendo porque de verdad he puesto mucho sentimiento en él; y ya saben, sus comentarios, opiniones y críticas mediante reviews son bien recibidas.

Cuídense mucho y ¡nos leemos en el siguiente capi!

Airi Shiroi.


	3. Martes, 25 de noviembre de 1997

¡Hola! Bueno, aquí me paso dejándoles un capi más de este ¿extraño? Fan fic :D

Muchas gracias a: darkami95, Sabii-chan, ichigoyuki y Yuuko Shiroi que comentaron el capi anterior.

Como todos sabemos Shugo Chara no me pertenece, es de Peach Pit, yo solo estoy escribiendo esta historia porque tengo algo de tiempo libre.

* * *

**Senritsu Zankokuna**

**II**

Martes, 25 de noviembre de 1997.

Querida Nadeshiko:

Sé que no he escrito en ti desde hace dos meses, pero recuerda que te dije que escribiría cuando tuviera algo nuevo que contarte, y es que mi vida está tan vacía que rara vez ocurre algo que me alegre el día. Y ¿Sabes qué? Hoy me ocurrió algo que iluminó un poco mi vida. Pues no fue la gran cosa, pero realmente me hizo feliz y por eso decidí contártelo, espero que también te alegre saber lo que te diré.

Verás, hoy me levanté temprano como todos los días hago. A si, antes de que me olvide te diré algo de suma importancia, estoy completamente segura de que pensarás que los vampiros solo salimos de noche para cazar nuestra cena y asesinar a inocentes humanos para alimentarnos de ellos. Pues si lo creíste, al menos conmigo estás equivocada porque yo si puedo salir durante el día, la verdad es que todos los no vivos podemos salir durante el día y durante la noche, solo es cuestión de acostumbrarnos. Aunque no podemos estar todo el día expuestos a la luz del sol directa, pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos salir de día, es por eso que podemos llevar una vida completamente normal.

De hecho yo soy una estudiante de secundaria, y aunque todos los años tengo que cursar los mismos dos años, la verdad es que me parece entretenido. Y también te contaré que yo solo asesino a personas malas, así es… a ladrones, asesinos, a violadores y demás personas mal intencionadas. También puedo comer comida de humanos, pero realmente no me agrada del todo. No es que la comida sea mala, es solo que cuando pasamos a nuestra segunda vida, el sentido del gusto se distorsiona de alguna forma, rara diría yo. Pero ¿sabes algo? no tengo nada en contra de los humanos, de hecho me agradan; y es por esta razón que solo cazo una vez al mes para consumir sangre humana y de este modo mantenerme con vida. Me encantaría solo comer comida común, pero si no consumo una cantidad mínima de sangre, moriré.

Bien; volviendo al tema anterior, me fui a clases como acostumbro hacerlo, pero cuando iba de camino escuché un sonido que llamó mi atención y no pude evitar acercarme a lo que lo había producido. Se trataba de un pequeño minino de color negro y ojos dorados. Sus hermosos ojos me miraron y no pude evitar encontrarlo lindo y tierno; por lo que decidí faltar al colegio y llevármelo conmigo a casa, para hacerme cargo de él.

Lo cargué en mis brazos todo el camino de regreso y al llegar lo deposité en mi cama. Tan rápido como pude fui a la tienda que hay cerca de mi casa, pero se encontraba cerrada y maldije en voz alta al notarlo. Recorrí muchas calles en busca de una tienda que se encontrara abierta, hasta que di con una. Busqué en mi mochila mi monedero para poder comprar algo de alimento para el gatito y cuál fue mi horror al darme cuenta de que ¡no tenía ni un solo yen!

Desesperada, decidí regresar a mi casa y buscar en mi refrigerador para ver si encontraba algo de comer, que pudiese gustarle a mi nueva mascota; porque si, decidí adoptarlo. Sé que antes te comenté que no sentimos compasión, pero el sentimiento que ese pequeño animal despertó en mi fue algo insólito, algo que en todos mis años de no viva jamás había experimentado y realmente me pregunto que será esa sensación que me hizo sentir.

Abrí la puerta del refrigerador y noté que al interior de este no había nada… estaba completamente frustrada, no sabía que más hacer. No quería recurrir al robo para conseguir dinero, siempre lo había ganado de forma honrada, ya sea participando en concursos, trabajando a tiempo parcial e incluso vendiendo cosas que compraba para ese fin, como golosinas en mi colegio, que realmente me dejaban ganancias… ¡pero ahora estaba completamente en banca rota!

Claro que no me preocupé por no tener nada de comida, después de todo puedo vivir sin alimentarme y solo mantenerme con una cantidad de sangre al mes, pero con una criatura viva es diferente. Este gatito debe comer al menos tres veces al día, ir al baño a hacer sus necesidades por lo que hay que comprar una caja de arena, y por sobretodo necesita que le entregue amor. Un rato después de pensar, encontré la alcancía en la cual estaba ahorrando dinero para cuando me mudara de nuevo a otro lugar, y con él compré lo necesario para la crianza de Yoru… a sí, ese es el nombre que le puse. Pero… ahora que lo pienso, Nadeshiko… ¿Cómo le entrego amor?

Entonces como no encontraba una respuesta, se me ocurrió buscarla en internet. Rápidamente encendí mi ordenador e ingresé a una popular página web de búsquedas. En la barra digité mi duda: "Cómo entregarle amor a un felino" Y allí encontré la respuesta, aunque no sé si dará resultado; no me queda de otra más que ponerlo a prueba. Luego te diré cómo me fue con mi nueva obligación, que encantada cumpliré.

Creo que tendré que buscar un nuevo trabajo de medio tiempo, para poder reponer el dinero que saqué de mis ahorros y también para la mantención de mi adorado Yoru. Bueno, ya tengo que despedirme de ti porque se está haciendo tarde y debo alimentar a mi querida mascota, también tengo que irme a descansar temprano pues mañana tengo que ir al colegio.

Amu.

* * *

Bien, aquí finaliza este cap. Y les aviso que en el siguiente aparecerá un nuevo personaje :D A ver si alguien adivina de quién se trata jeje n_ñ

También quiero mencionar que, cuando termine este fic, publicaré el paralelo narrado desde el punto de vista de nuestro querido Ikuto X3, ya lo estoy empezando a escribir pero, por supuesto que será diferente no solo el estilo de narración, sino también el punto de vista de nuestro sexy gatito XD.

Pero solo lo publicaré si este tiene suficiente éxito jeje n_ñ esa es la condición, así que sigan leyendo.

Ok, ¿merece reviews? Ustedes deciden. Se cuidan mucho y ¡Nos leemos!

Airi Shiroi.


	4. Viernes, 28 de noviembre de 1997

_¡Hi! _¿Cómo están mis queridas amigas? Ai-chan reportándose a la brigada de lectoras de la sección "Shugo Chara!" en facfiction, con un nuevo capítulo de su "grandioso fan fic"_—ok, eso suena egocéntrico XD—_ Me demoré en subir este capi _—por eso el anterior se los dejé antes— _por problemas personales _"sin importancia"_ (sí, me gustaría decir eso, pero no). Y por si fuera poco, resulta que he vuelto al colegio ¬¬ porque mi hermana me pide que le ayude con sus tareas _—y es razonable—_ pero una cosa es pedir ayuda y la otra es que ¡le haga sus deberes! Eso es injusto.

Como todos sabemos Shugo Chara no me pertenece, es de Peach Pit, yo solo estoy escribiendo esta historia porque tengo algo de tiempo libre.

Muchísimas gracias a: -Tami-92, Kiriha-chan, Babu Hoshina Hinamori. BHH (respecto a tu duda, el título es literalmente _"la cruel melodía" _y a mi parecer la continuación llevará ese nombre_),_ Sabii-chan y Yuuko Shiroi por comentar el capítulo anterior.

* * *

**Senritsu Zankokuna**

**III**

Viernes, 28 de noviembre de 1997.

Querida Nadeshiko:

Hola, hace un par de días que no escribía y ya estaba comenzando a extrañar hacerlo. Se ha vuelto algo entretenido contarte lo que me ocurre durante el día y aunque hoy no ha pasado nada fuera de lo normal; se me hizo importante contarte lo que me pasó.

Todo comenzó tal cual como inician todos los días; me levanté para ir a ducharme, luego fui a preparar el desayuno de Yoru y alguna colación para mí; ya sabes, mis compañeras de clases creen que yo soy una niña común y corriente, incluso me han apodado como una chica _"cool & spicy"_. En fin, dejé a mi querido gatito comiendo su alimento y tomé mi mochila despreocupadamente para irme al colegio; cerré la puerta con seguro para evitar que algún mal intencionado ingresase a mi domicilio para robar las pocas pertenencias de valor que tengo en mi hogar. Está bien, hasta allí todo estaba normal, llegué al colegio y entré a mi salón; tomé mi lugar y comencé a charlar con una compañera de curso, cuando recordé algo que para mí era muy malo: Olvidé cerrar la ventana que daba hacia la calle y Yoru podría escaparse.

Rogué durante toda la jornada escolar, para que Yoru no se saliera del interior del apartamento. Cuando por fin acabaron las clases; las que por cierto se me hicieron eternas, corrí a mi casa e ingresé rápidamente en ella. Hubieses visto mi cara de espanto al darme cuenta de que ¡Yoru no estaba por ninguna parte!

Lo busque en la cocina, en el baño, debajo de mi cama, pero no estaba en ningún lugar del apartamento. Resignada me senté en mi cama a pensar en donde podría haberse metido ese pequeño felino, siendo así de pequeño cualquier cosa podría haberle ocurrido. ¿Qué tal si un perro lo hubiese matado? ¿O si un vehículo lo hubiese atropellado? De ser así, tomaría las medidas necesarias con quién hubiese dañado a mi reciente mascota.

Decidida de encontrarlo, tomé mis llaves y salí en la búsqueda de mi gatito. Caminé por la calle y cuando doble en la primera esquina, no pude menos que sorprenderme al ver a un pequeño niño jugando felizmente con Yoru. Apenas y lo vi, corrí hasta estar con ellos y él niño me preguntó si el gatito era mío, por lo cual asentí. Él se encontraba en el jardín de una gran casa y con una sonrisa me invitó a pasar, alegre me devolvió a Yoru y me dijo que había jugado casi todo el día con él.

No sé por qué, pero sentí un alivio en mi pecho que no te puedo describir. Es la primera vez que me pasa, desde que Yoru llegó a vivir conmigo; hace apenas tres días atrás, mi existencia dio un vuelco de ciento ochenta grados. Creo que mi no vida, por fin cobró algo de sentido.

Me quedé unos minutos charlando con el pequeño que había cuidado todo ese tiempo de mi compañero, el niño me contó que tenía cuatro años y que dentro de poco cumpliría los cinco. También mencionó con una linda sonrisa en su rostro que había jugado con Yoru a ser un cazador de vampiros, y que Yoru era quién detectaba la existencia de los mismos, para luego darles fin a su vida.

Al principio me dio un poco de miedo lo que me dijo, pero luego recordé que se trataba de un niño y lo ratifiqué cuando él me dijo que sabía que los vampiros no existen. No pude evitar reírme ante su declaración; él me miró con sorpresa y luego me preguntó porqué me estaba riendo, yo solo le dije que yo si creía en la existencia de los vampiros.

¿Sabes lo que me respondió? Es evidente que no, así que te lo diré. Me dijo que yo ya era bastante mayor para creer en la existencia de esos "monstruos", pero que su sueño de grande era ser un cazador de vampiros. ¿No te parece eso contradictorio? No pude evitar sonreír y pude sentir como si mi corazón latiera… pero solo fue una ilusión, después de todo mi corazón dejo de latir en el preciso momento que exhalé mi último hálito de vida. No había pasado ni un minuto luego de que me dijera aquello, cuando del interior de la casa salió una bella mujer que nos miró con preocupación.

Le preguntó al pequeño quién era yo y que estaba haciendo allí. Él le respondió que yo era su amiga y la dueña del gato que ellos querían adoptar si no encontraban al dueño. No sé porqué, pero le dije que si quería podían conservar a Yoru; pero el negó con una linda sonrisa, para luego añadir que Yoru era mío y que estaría triste sin mí.

La mujer, que se identificó como la madre del infante, me preguntó mi nombre y yo dudé si revelarle mi verdadera identidad, por lo que opté solo a revelarle mi nombre más no mí apellido. El niño se presentó por fin, y me dijo su nombre: Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Te juro que no puedo olvidar su rostro; era un niño bastante lindo, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color azul, y su cabellera era de un tono similar. De algún modo, me recordó a mi hermanita Ami.

No sé, sentí una paz interna cuando estuve a su lado, algo indescriptible la verdad. Era tan agradable como estar con Yoru. Al poco rato me percaté de que debía volver a mi casa, ya se estaba haciendo tarde y Yoru debía comer. Cortésmente me despedí de Ikuto y de su madre, cuando comencé a caminar en dirección a mi domicilio; Ikuto me preguntó si podría ir algún día a visitarme a Yoru y a mí. Con una alegría inusual en mi, asentí en silencio y le dije donde vivía. Luego de eso, me regresé con mi pequeño gatito para darle de comer y al tiempo poder contarte lo que me había pasado. Fue tan extraño, Nadeshiko. No logro comprenderlo, pero estoy ansiosa de que Ikuto venga a vernos a Yoru y a mí.

Bueno, ya me despido. Sé que mañana es sábado y que no tengo que ir al colegio, pero estoy planeando otra cosa. No seas impaciente, eso te lo contaré mañana en la noche, y te diré que tal me fue. Así que tendrás que esperar hasta entonces. Hasta mañana, Nadeshiko.

Amu.

* * *

Por cierto, pueden darse una vuelta por mi blog Yoru-tamashii-no (link en mi perfil); he publicado una entrada que de seguro les interesará. ¿De qué trata, principalmente? Pues sobre los futuros proyectos para Shugo Chara! así que si gustan, pueden leerla y comentar. Les estaría muy agradecida, ya saben cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Y por cierto, a ver si para el miércoles o jueves les dejo el siguiente capi de Jugando a Conquistarte (más info en mi blog)

Y felicitaciones a quienes adivinaron que se trataba de Ikuto.

¿Reviews?

_Ai-chan_


	5. Sábado, 29 de noviembre de 1997

¡Hola! Un nuevo capítulo, más bien es un poco de relleno diría yo pero importante para lo que se viene en los siguientes. ¿Por qué? Eso no se los puedo revelar XD.

Como todos sabemos Shugo Chara no me pertenece, es de Peach Pit, yo solo estoy escribiendo esta historia porque tengo algo de tiempo libre.

Muchas gracias a: Sabii-chan, akari-daishi, Izumi Miyu O.O, Babu Hoshina Hinamori. BHH, mariposademedianoche, -Tami-92 que comentaron el capítulo anterior. Cómo me alegra recibir sus reviews con sus opiniones (y en ocasiones amonestaciones por la demora X3)

¡Hasta el siguiente capi!

* * *

**Senritsu Zankokuna**

**IV**

Sábado, 29 de noviembre de 1997.

Querida Nadeshiko:

Hoy pasó algo que realmente me alegró el día. ¿Quieres saber que fue? Pues bien, te lo diré. Pero tendrás que ser paciente pues te contaré las cosas tal y como sucedieron desde que comenzó mi día.

Primero que todo, anoche puse alarma a mi reloj despertador, pues acostumbro levantarme tarde los días sábado pero el día de hoy tenía que levantarme temprano. Bien, la cosa fue así; mi reloj sonó a las siete de la mañana al igual que todos los días, pero sin querer lo apagué y me dije a mi misma "serán solo cinco minutos más" el problema es que los cinco minutos no fueron precisamente cinco, sucede que me quede dormida y desperté faltando diez minutos para las ocho de la mañana. Tan rápido como pude me levante de mi cama; y si Nadeshiko, fue tan rápido que el pobre de Yoru sufrió las consecuencias. Sí, porque Yoru estaba acurrucado durmiendo junto a mí, y yo me levanté tan de golpe que el pobrecito no alcanzó a reaccionar y fue a parar de lleno en el frio suelo. Me disculpé con él, le di su desayuno y busque algo de ropa limpia para posteriormente ir a ducharme tal y como todos los días hago.

Ya sé que me estoy distrayendo en detalles, pero es para que entiendas mejor lo que quiero decirte. Sucede que luego de vestirme, recordé la fecha que es hoy. No es que sea un gran día, pero es 29 de noviembre. Eso quiere decir que mañana es 30 de noviembre, ya sé que es un gran descubrimiento y te lo digo sarcásticamente por cierto, está bien te diré la razón de que me preocupe que sea 30 de noviembre, me inquieta porque es el día en el que tengo que salir a cazar, para obtener mi porción de sangre mensual. Esa es la ocasión a la que yo le digo la única vez del mes, las chicas comunes y corrientes creen que me estoy refiriendo a mis días de menstruación cuando les digo que tiene que ver con sangre, pero a ti te dije la verdad, es mi día de cacería.

Regresando al tema; me levanté temprano porque tenía que salir a buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo, recuerda que antes te mencione que tengo que reponer el dinero que saqué de mis ahorros. Antes de salir, me aseguré de que la ventana que da a la calle quedase bien cerrada para que así Yoru no se escapara otra vez, la verdad es que no sé qué haría si él se pierde, porque me he encariñado demasiado con él y es por lo demás, mi única compañía.

Me presenté en diversos lugares donde necesitaban a trabajadores, pero nadie quería prestarme atención cuando les decía que estaba allí por el anuncio de trabajo, tu sabes, por este asunto de ser "menor de edad". Estaba ya resignada cuando pasé por fuera de una hermosa cafetería que en uno de sus ventanales decía "Se necesita mesera"; sin dudármelo siquiera, ingresé al lugar y me presenté con la cajera. Era una chica muy hermosa, le dije que estaba allí por el anuncio y ella me respondió que el lugar era un café maid o algo así, donde las trabajadoras atienden a estos famosos chicos que les gusta el manga y anime, y me comentó también que yo era ideal para el puesto de mesera "maid", porque era bastante atractiva. Me enseño el lugar y me mostró el uniforme que usan las trabajadoras del sitio.

La cafetería me encanto, el trabajo es sencillo y además me dijeron que podía trabajar después de clases en un horario de las 18:00 a 21:00 hrs. de lunes a viernes, y los sábado y domingo de las 9:00 a 13:00 hrs. en la mañana y en la tarde de las 17:00 a 20:00 hrs. por un sueldo bastante elevado. Feliz acepté y la chica se alegró, se presentó conmigo diciéndome su nombre, dijo llamarse Yukari Sanjou y que era la hija del dueño de la cafetería, añadió que era una estudiante universitaria y que tenía novio. Me dijo que también estaba buscando una cajera de reemplazo, ya que pronto se iría con pre-natal. A simple vista se le notaba que esperaba un bebé.

¿Sabes Nadeshiko? Sentí un poco de envidia de esa muchacha, es muy bonita, estudia en la universidad para ser maestra y tiene novio; está demás añadir que pronto será madre… Yo jamás podré tener novio, nunca iré a la universidad y tampoco es que sea muy linda físicamente.

La razón de que nunca iré a la universidad ya la sabes, nunca podré crecer y desarrollarme por completo, mi coeficiente intelectual se sigue desarrollando, pero nadie me ve más que como una niña de quince años. El motivo del porqué nunca tendré novio es porque, la única forma de que tenga novio es que el sea un vampiro, y para serte franca no me llevo bien con ellos; es por eso que tu eres mi amiga. Y por último, porqué nunca seré mamá… simple, aunque eso requiere de una breve explicación. Sabes Nadeshiko, existen tres clases de vampiros de los cuales hasta el día de hoy, solo he visto dos:

–La primera es una raza de vampiros de alto rango, entre nosotros son los más importantes: los sangre pura. Ellos nacen siendo vampiros, por lo tanto ellos si pueden crecer y envejecer, pero su tiempo es mucho más lento que el de un humano común, tardan más en llegar a la madurez o "vejez" como dirían los mortales; también suelen ser más atractivos que los demás vampiros comunes; ellos son los únicos que pueden procrear, es decir, tener hijos. Y por último pero no menos importante, ellos son los únicos que pueden transformar a un ser humano en vampiro. Así que por deducción, has descubierto que Tsukasa era un pura sangre.

–La segunda es la raza más común de vampiros; son los utilizados en las narraciones de ciencia ficción, los vampiros que no envejecen. Si Nadeshiko, yo pertenezco a esta raza de vampiros. Si bien es cierto que no envejecemos, nosotros no podemos transformar a ningún mortal en vampiro… y tampoco podemos tener hijos, eso es algo que realmente me deprime. Es de conocimiento general que los vampiros pura sangre son los vampiros más poderosos de todos, pero yo exterminé a uno, no utilizando mi fuerza sino mas bien, mi astucia. Tal vez algún día te cuente como maté a Tsukasa.

–La tercera raza de vampiros son los comúnmente conocidos entre nosotros como los nosferatu. Se les dice así porque son vampiros sin discernimiento. Ellos han perdido toda humanidad y solo viven para cazar y matar. En la actualidad no se ha visto ningún nosferatu y la verdad es que espero no encontrarme con ninguno en toda mi vida. Tsukasa me contó que todos los vampiros de este tipo fueron aniquilados hace siglos, mucho antes de que yo naciera en este mundo. Me dijo también que un vampiro que no se limita en su cacería puede terminar en este estado, porque más que una raza es un estado. Solamente los de mi tipo pueden caer en el frenesí. Frenesí es una expresión que utilizamos para referirnos a la necesidad de cazar y consumir sangre, cuando un vampiro cae en el frenesí y no logra controlarse, puede pasar a ser un nosferatu.

¿Entiendes ahora porqué no me gusta mi vida? Sé que no te lo había dicho, pero esa es la verdad. Odio mi vida, odio haber perdido a mi familia, odio a Tsukasa y por sobretodo… odio a los vampiros.

Pero no quiero deprimirme pensando en esas cosas, la verdad es que hoy hay que celebrar. He conseguido un empleo que no es precisamente de medio tiempo, pero al menos me servirá para distraerme durante un tiempo y podré conseguir dinero para alimentar bien a Yoru y llevarlo al veterinario al menos una vez al mes, no quiero que nada malo le ocurra.

A es cierto, comenzaré a trabajar a partir del lunes, ya que mañana iré para que tomen mis medidas y hagan mi traje de maid. La verdad es que me gusto mucho, se parece un poco a los vestidos de las sirvientas de hace años atrás. Bien, por hoy me despido. Hasta mañana en la noche.

Amu.


	6. Domingo, 30 de noviembre de 1997

_¡Hi! _¿Cómo están? Espero que muchísimo mejor que yo. ¿Por qué? Pues se me quebró el marco de mis lentes (gafas, anteojos, etc.) y tuve que enviarlos a reparar y ¡me sentía ciega! TuT y bueno, me los entregaron hoy en mejor estado, así que podré continuar escribiendo n_n (Por fin o.o)

Como todos sabemos Shugo Chara no me pertenece, es de Peach Pit, yo solo estoy escribiendo esta historia porque tengo algo de tiempo libre.

* * *

**Senritsu Zankokuna**

**V**

Domingo, 30 de noviembre de 1997.

Querida Nadeshiko:

En este preciso instante, me encuentro sentada en una banca de la plaza más cercana a mi domicilio. Creo que está a unas cuatro o cinco cuadras de distancia. La noche es iluminada por pequeños faroles situados en diversos puntos de la placita y no hay ni un alma a la vista. La luna menguante acompaña a las millones de estrellas situadas en el enorme firmamento y a mi parecer, está más hermosa que nunca.

A sí, te contaré lo que me ocurrió el día de hoy. Lo primero que hice luego de repetir mi rutina que ya te conoces de memoria, fue ir directo a la cafetería; allí me estaba esperando mi nueva compañera de trabajo junto a una diseñadora y confeccionista, la misma que me tomó las medidas para mi nuevo traje; el que por cierto, estuvo listo bastante pronto.

Luego de eso, Sanjou-san me invitó a almorzar a un lindo restaurante. La verdad me sorprendió que me preguntara si había encontrado algo mal con la comida, supongo que se dio cuenta por algunos gestos que hago al comer. Verás, hay algunas comidas que no son del todo desagradables, pero hay otras que realmente me parecen imposibles de comer, es por eso que mis favoritas son el helado de chocolate y el taiyaki. También me preguntó por mi familia, yo le respondí que solo vivía con Yoru, mi gato regalón. ¿Sabes cuánto se sorprendió? Demasiado, tanto así que incluso me invitó a vivir con ella y su novio, dijo que no le molestaba "adoptarme". Eso de cierto modo me indignó, sé que sus intenciones no son malas, pero por ningún motivo puedo aceptar algo así.

¿Es que nadie comprende que no soy una niña? Literalmente lo soy, pero tú y yo sabemos que no es así. Después de almorzar, juntas fuimos a la casa de la confeccionista y ella nos entregó mi uniforme. Sanjou-san me invitó a su casa y me presentó a su novio, era un chico muy guapo y simpático; si no mal recuerdo su nombre es Yuu Nikaidou. Él me comentó que está muy feliz ya que será padre, se tituló hace menos de un año como maestro, y añadió que espera que su futuro hijo sea una niña y quiere llamarla Rima.

Posteriormente, Sanjou-san me pidió que me probara el uniforme para ver que tal me quedaba. Ambos novios quedaron tan enamorados _"metafóricamente" _de mi, que incluso Nikaidou-san comentó que le gustaría que su hija al crecer fuera tan linda como yo. Sonreí al escuchar ese cumplido, pero la verdad es que me hizo sentir fatal. En ese preciso momento pensé ¿Linda? Si ellos supieran quién soy en realidad y lo que tengo que hacer para sobrevivir ¿Seguirían pensando que soy linda?

Bueno, no quiero pensar más en eso; al acabar la visita, me fui a casa para ver a Yoru. Al llegar, en la entrada estaba esperándome Ikuto. Animadamente me saludó agitando su mano en el aire, luego corrió hasta mí y me abrazó efusivamente. Eso me animó de cierto modo, toda la tarde. Lo invité a pasar y le ofrecí tomar asiento en uno de los sillones. Aún no se sentaba cuando me preguntó por Yoru, yo le respondí que de seguro estaba durmiendo en mi habitación, así que le pedí que me esperara mientras iba por él, que si quería podía encender la televisión.

Encantado accedió a mi propuesta y yo fui a buscar a Yoru, que estaba durmiendo plácidamente en mi cama. Lo tomé en mis brazos suavemente y lo cargué hasta el recibidor, donde se lo entregué a Ikuto. Él lo abrazó y le saludo como a una persona. No pude evitar sorprenderme, él trataba a Yoru como a un igual. Eso me hizo muy feliz, el saber que Ikuto quiere a Yoru tanto o más que yo, realmente me alegró.

Luego de charlar un rato, le invité a comer un poco de helado que tenía en el congelador. Encantado aceptó y juntos nos comimos un poco menos de un litro de helado de chocolate. Mientras comíamos, Ikuto me invitó a su fiesta de cumpleaños que se llevará a cabo mañana, me dijo que no hacía falta que llevara un presente porque yo sería su invitada especial. Agregó que su mamá estuvo de acuerdo y que así conocería a su hermana menor y a su padre también, que él estaba seguro de que les agradaría. Dime Nadeshiko ¿Crees que les caeré en gracia? Yo espero que sí, no quisiera que la familia de Ikuto me odie.

Pasando a otro tema no menos importante, luego de que Ikuto se fue recordé la fecha de hoy: 30 de noviembre. ¿Recuerdas lo que te comenté ayer? Pues yo no quisiera recordarlo. Como te dije al principio, ahora estoy sentada en una banca en plena noche. La temperatura está descendiendo bastante, como se nota que ya el invierno se está presentando. A pesar de que nosotros no sentimos el calor ni el frio como lo hacen los humanos, pero si nos molesta levemente. Sabes, otra cosa importante en los vampiros es que, nosotros no sentimos los efectos de las enfermedades; por ejemplo, si nos da gripe debemos cuidarnos al igual que lo hace un humano, si nos descuidamos también podemos morir.

Si Nadeshiko; pese a que no estoy viva, tampoco estoy muerta. Es como si se me hubiese dado una segunda oportunidad de vivir en este mundo, pero al morir ya no iré al sitio que los humanos conocen como "el cielo". La verdad es que no sé a dónde iré, si al "infierno" o al "purgatorio" también conocido como el limbo. Pero no quiero preocuparme por eso ahora, la única forma de que muera sería que no me percatara de que estoy enferma, o que alguien me asesinara… y como soy mucho más fuerte que un humano común, estoy segura de que no podrán matarme tan fácilmente.

Discúlpame, volví a desviarme del tema… lo que sucede es que no me gusta hablar de esto. Verás, después de que Ikuto se fue a su casa, le pedí que se fuera con cuidado porque ya estaba comenzando a anochecer y aunque su domicilio esta cerca del mío, de igual modo podría pasarle algo malo y eso realmente no lo quiero. En fin, esperé unos minutos mientras terminaba de arreglarme, pues debía cambiarme el uniforme del colegio y vestirme de algún modo que aparente verme algo mayor, y utilizar maquillaje para no ser reconocida en caso de que alguien me vea cometer mi crimen.

Tengo que ser muy minuciosa al hacer esto, si alguien me atrapa _"toda mi raza"_ estará perdida. La revelación de la existencia de los vampiros causaría una enorme conmoción entre los humanos, y no quiero ser yo la responsable de dicho descubrimiento; de ser así, sería ejecutada luego de un juicio en mi contra, el mismo que _si o si_ perdería.

En fin; una vez estuve lista, tomé mi mochila contigo y un par de lápices en el interior y salí a buscar a mi victima de este mes. Últimamente no he visto el informe noticiero de la televisión, por lo mismo no sé a quién debería de matar. Cómo no tenía a nadie en mente, se me ocurrió darme una vuelta por los barrios bajos de esta ciudad. Eran alrededor de las diez de la noche cuando hice parar a un taxi, le dije a donde iba y el conductor me miró con sorpresa para luego preguntarme si estaba segura de que quería ir a ese sitio. Yo le contesté que sí lo estaba, me advirtió que era peligroso pero le comenté que no me importaba, ya que sabía cuidarme muy bien sola.

Todo el recorrido fue en silencio y cuando ya faltaban pocos minutos para las once de la noche; pues tuvimos que atravesar prácticamente toda la ciudad, comencé a sentir la necesidad de sangre en mi cuerpo. Yo no quería que eso ocurriera Nadeshiko pero cuando la falta de sangre humana se hace extrema, mi cuerpo comienza a reaccionar contra mi voluntad. Noté como mis colmillos comenzaban a crecer y mis ojos pasaban de su color ambarino a uno rojo escarlata. No estoy consciente de si abre hecho algún sonido, o si un alarido de dolor se me habrá escapado; pero en esos momentos el taxista me observó por el espejo retrovisor y nuestras miradas se encontraron en cuestión de segundos.

El sujeto se asustó tanto y mi necesidad era tan grande que… Nadeshiko lo siento mucho pero… no pude evitar clavar mis colmillos en el cuello del chofer y comenzar a succionar su sangre desde el asiento trasero del vehículo. El conductor al sentir el dolor, gritó con desesperación y eso me hizo volver unos segundos en mí; nunca había sentido lo que provoca el frenesí, pero supongo que siempre existe una primera vez.

El tipo perdió el control del automóvil y chocamos contra un poste eléctrico, la luz del mismo se apagó pues dejo de funcionar, ya que los cables del tendido eléctrico se cortaron y el vehículo tras el impacto comenzó a arder desde abajo. Tan rápido como pude terminé de alimentarme, el pobre sujeto que conducía quedó inconsciente tras perder sangre y debido al impacto el vidrio delantero del taxi explotó, el cristal se quebró en miles de pedazos y saltaron contra nosotros, gran parte de ellos chocaron contra el conductor que ahora parecía estar muerto y se clavaron en su cuerpo y rostro, dejándoselo totalmente irreconocible. Algunos trozos de vidrio se incrustaron en mi cuerpo, pero no me importó lo mas mínimo; sabía que debía terminar lo antes posible mi merienda pues en cualquier momento el vehículo estallaría. Tan pronto me sentí saciada, baje del vehículo y cuando me encontraba unos metros lejos de él, explotó y una gran llamarada lo cubrió.

Me siento muy mal Nadeshiko. Yo nunca había matado a nadie inocente y ahora lo hice; lo bueno de todo es que no se me inculpó, muy por el contrario. Las personas de los alrededores salieron a ver qué había ocurrido; una mujer se encargó de mis heridas y culparon al chofer de aquella tragedia, la misma señora que me ayudó quiso llevarme al hospital pero yo le dije que no hacía falta, que estaba bien. ¿Tienes idea de lo que ocurriría si voy a un hospital? Si un médico me atiende, inmediatamente notaría que algo anda mal con mi cuerpo. Baja temperatura, corazón prácticamente sin latido y pulmones a los que no ingresa aire. Claramente no estoy viva.

Minutos después, la mujer suspiró al darse cuenta de que estaba mucho mejor de lo que aparentaba y que mis heridas no eran graves; se alegró y agradeció a Dios de que yo estuviese a salvo, después se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa en su automóvil. Quise llorar te lo juro, pero los vampiros no podemos llorar, de ser así perderíamos parte de la sangre que es vital para nosotros y la verdad es que no quiero volver a alimentarme de un ser humano honesto. Antes de llegar a casa, le pedí a la mujer que me dejase en esta plaza; no quería que ella supiese donde vivo, porque después querría ir a visitarme para ver que tal me encuentro.

¿Sabes Nadeshiko? Tal vez al morir, vaya directo al infierno. ¿No crees tú lo mismo? Pero si hay algo que me alegra, eso es saber que tú no eres humana y que Yoru tampoco lo es. Ahora me despido, espero que mañana sea un día mejor para todos.

Amu.

* * *

Respondiendo Reviews con Ai-chan!XD

Babu Hoshina Hinamori. BHH: respecto a las _"clases de vampiros"_ pues digamos que he leído muchos libros sobre vampiros, mezclando _"vampire knight"_ y el juego _"vampiro la mascarada"_… oh sí, estoy loca XD porque Nosferatu es una raza de vampiros de vampiro la mascarada, pura sangre de "vampire knight" y el común es simplemente por conocimiento general. Y estos son _"los datos curiosos de Ai-chan"_ en exclusiva para ti, querida lectora X3

Izumi Miyu O.O: Morí con tu comentario XD… pues sí, claro que tengo bloqueos (de no ser así, está claro que el siguiente capítulo de "La Falsa Eva del Nuevo Siglo" ya estaría arriba. ¿Pereza? ¿Qué es eso? Pues es una broma, claro que en ocasiones me da pereza (una de las razones por las que a veces me tardo) y es que no es muy agradable tener que limpiar la casa, lavar la ropa, cocinar, lavar los platos y después encender el ordenador para escribir… nooo en esos momentos, luego de hacer los deberes solo quiero morir XD, no tengo mente para nada… (y gracias a Dios solo lavo la ropa una vez por semana) y cuando empiece a trabajar… O.o me colgaré de un árbol :3 (broma, pase lo que pase continuaré escribiendo igual… porque me hago el tiempo cueste lo que cueste)

Sabii-chan: mmm me da vergüenza mencionarlo pero… no he visto esa serie ni he leído el manga… a ver si me lo facilitas XD nah, broma. Pero en serio, cualquier parentesco es solo coincidencia porque de veras que no lo he visto. Lo de Maid es en conmemoración a una amiga que era Maid… en fin, adoro a las Maid. Como anécdota, una vez tuve que trabajar de Maid todo un día n_n fue genial.

-Tami-92: pfff… no creo que dure mucho su trabajo… tengo un mal presentimiento XD. Espero que logres tu cometido, y que estés muy bien. Te envío todas mis buenas vibras para que tengas imaginación y no te dé pereza!

Bueno, hasta aquí. Ya saben, no se olviden de comentar y ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capi!

_Ai-chan _


	7. Lunes, 01 de diciembre de 1997

¡Hola, Holita! (eso me suena a Shinigami-sama XD)

¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Yo aquí sobreviviendo, aún no termino mi tedioso informe (o memoria) sobre los lenguajes de programación TuT bueno, dejándonos de interrupciones aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo de este insólito fanfic. Espero que les guste y ya saben, ¡no se olviden de comentar!

Como todos sabemos Shugo Chara no me pertenece, es de Peach Pit, yo solo estoy escribiendo esta historia porque tengo algo de tiempo libre.

**Senritsu Zankokuna**

**VI**

Lunes, 01 de diciembre de 1997.

Querida Nadeshiko:

¿Sabes? Esta mañana en el informe noticiero, transmitieron el caso del conductor que perdió el control de su vehículo en plena avenida principal, para posteriormente impactar con un poste de luz eléctrica. El reportero a cargo del caso entrevistó a algunos testigos del accidente, y uno de ellos le comentó que le pareció haber visto a una chica mordiéndole el cuello al taxista, pero luego añadió que solo podía haberse tratado de su imaginación. El periodista no conforme con este testimonio, decidió investigar por su propia cuenta el caso y fue a la morgue donde descansaba el cadáver del chofer del vehículo para cerciorarse.

¿Cómo se que lo hizo? Fácil, porque en el noticiero de la tarde el mismo reportero reveló su nueva información. A veces me pregunto porque toman tan enserio su trabajo, Nadeshiko. El muy imbécil reveló que había encontrado dos curiosas perforaciones en el cuello de la víctima y rápidamente lo relacionó con que podía haberse tratado de dos colmillos bastante afilados, deduciendo así la posible existencia de los llamados "vampiros". Dos médicos forenses decidieron tomar el caso y examinar el cuerpo sin vida de aquel hombre, para verificar cual fue la causa de muerte del mismo y que tan pronto como tuvieran la información se la revelarían a la prensa.

¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer ahora? Digo, olvidé sellar el cuello del hombre, pues pensé que si moría "aparentemente" producto de la colisión y luego su cuerpo se incineraba tras la explosión, nadie querría hacerle una autopsia. Pero gracias a esos malditos testigos, mi tan elaborado plan de emergencia se fue por el retrete. Pues sí, el hombre solo quedó con el setenta por ciento de su cuerpo quemado, y para mi desgracia su cuello no sufrió daños externos producidos por las llamas.

Claro que no me preocupa del todo, pues ayer estaba "disfrazada"; pero lo que si me tiene demasiado inquieta es que se descubra la existencia de los vampiros en el mundo. Tengo que hacer algo para remediar este desastre, además es muy posible que los reporteros quieran entrevistarme por ser la única sobreviviente, y sabiendo cómo son ellos; estoy más que segura de que me buscarán hasta dar conmigo por el medio que sea.

Pasando a otro tema, después de regresar del colegio, me cambié de ropa y en mi mochila eche mi uniforme de trabajo para irme a la cafetería. Recuerda que hoy comenzaba a trabajar, así que le dejé comida y agua fresca a Yoru para irme a cumplir mis obligaciones. Al llegar, me sorprendí al ver que habían preparado una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida para mí, ya que me unía a ellos como su nueva compañera. Luego me cambié de ropa, comencé a realizar mi trabajo correspondiente y me alegré al saber que todas las chicas maid se animaban con mi compañía, diciéndome que les caía bien. Al finalizar mi jornada, me cambié de ropa a una habitual y me apresuré para llegar a la casa de Ikuto. Sí, porque hoy se celebró su cumpleaños y claro que debía asistir, no podía rechazar la invitación por nada del mundo y desperdiciar quizás la única vez en toda mi no vida de ir a la fiesta de alguien.

Cumplió ya cinco años viviendo en este cruel, injusto y sanguinario mundo. No sabes lo feliz que me hizo conocer a su familia completa y a alguno que otro amigo suyo. Reconozco que al principio tuve miedo, pensé que su padre me miraría mal; pero fue muy por el contrario, me recibió con los brazos abiertos y dijo que yo le había agradado bastante, hablamos sobre Ikuto largo rato y me comentó que le tenía un regalo que sabía a su hijo le encantaría. Aquel hombre preguntó por mi familia y le dije, al igual que a Sanjou-san que vivo sola, con Yoru como mi única compañía.

¿Por qué todos los humanos se sorprenden cuando les digo eso? No lo sé.

Pude darme cuenta que me estaba mirando con lástima, por lo que decidí irme a hablar con la madre de Ikuto. La mujer en sus brazos cargaba a una pequeña niña rubia de hermosos ojos color amatista; ella me dijo que era su hija menor y por lo tanto deduje que era la hermana de Ikuto, su nombre es Utau y te diré que es una niña encantadora. Supongo que tiene uno o dos años nada más, pero al parecer a ella sí que no le agrade, ya sabes, dicen que los niños pequeños pueden ver cosas que los adultos no; aunque no comprendo demasiado aquella teoría y no sé si es cierta.

No sabes cuan feliz me hace ver sonreír a Ikuto y el saber que está creciendo sano y fuerte me alegra aún más, aunque no sé bien el motivo de que me suceda esto. Pero por sobretodo, lo que más me anima es el saber que cree en la existencia de los vampiros, cuando hoy en día ya nadie lo hace.

¿Cómo lo sé? Hoy me lo dijo, mientras me entregaba un trozo de pastel de chocolate. Me dijo que les había pedido a sus padres que fuera de ese sabor, porque sabía que solo así me gustaría; la verdad es que no sé como lo supo, pero me hizo sonreír. Y es que por eso precisamente Nadeshiko, le he dejado una carta en su habitación a escondidas, para que esté al tanto de que los vampiros existimos.

No tengo miedo de que alguien la lea, porque pensará que solo se trata de un juego entre Ikuto y yo, y tal vez él también lo piense de ese modo. Pero en mi interior, siento que le he revelado mi gran secreto a alguien más aparte de ti y que me he quitado un gran peso de encima. Espero no arrepentirme de esta decisión, porque realmente quería que Ikuto supiera que no estaba equivocado creyendo en la existencia de nosotros.

Cuando llegó el momento de abrir los presentes, el que más sorprendió y alegró a Ikuto, fue el que le dieron sus padres. Se trataba de un hermoso violín; le pregunté a Ikuto si sabía tocarlo pero el negó con la cabeza y me dijo que uno de sus sueños era aprender a tocar el violín, porque le encantaba su sonido.

Pero bueno, en algún momento la fiesta y la diversión tenían que acabar. Rato después me despedí de Ikuto y los demás invitados para regresar a mi casa a cuidar de Yoru, limpiar su caja de arena y posteriormente contarte lo que me había ocurrido el día de hoy. Cuando me estaba retirando del lugar, la madre de Ikuto me entregó en un plato desechable otra gran porción de pastel para que comiera cuando yo quisiera. Le agradecí y luego regresé a mi domicilio. Tu sabes que mañana tengo clases y debo reponer mis energías para estar atenta durante todo el día; aun sabiendo que sé de memoria toda la materia y que soy la mejor alumna del curso. Pero me gusta aparentar que soy una niña normal, y al parecer a mis compañeros les agrado.

Bueno, por ahora me despido. Si ocurre algo nuevo; sea bueno o malo, ten por seguro que serás la primera en saberlo.

Amu.


	8. Viernes, 05 de diciembre de 1997

_¡Hi!_ Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic. Espero que les guste, y ya saben, no se olviden de comentar para así saber su opinión. :D

Como todos sabemos Shugo Chara no me pertenece, es de Peach Pit, yo solo estoy escribiendo esta historia porque tengo algo de tiempo libre.

Ahora, solo lean y _¡Hasta el siguiente capi!_

**Senritsu Zankokuna**

**VII**

Viernes, 05 de diciembre de 1997.

Querida Nadeshiko:

Hoy fue un día bastante malo y no quisiera decirte la razón, pero te prometí que si algo nuevo me ocurría serías la primera en saberlo.

¿Recuerdas el día que te dije sobre la crónica noticiera? Pues tal y como sospechaba, los estúpidos corresponsales el día de ayer dieron un reportaje completo sobre la posible existencia de los vampiros; pero luego, antes de finalizar con la publicación, añadieron que todo era falso ya que era imposible que los vampiros existieran en este mundo y que aquellos orificios habían sido producto de vidrio incrustado y que debido a la pérdida de sangre que sufrió y tras el impacto de la colisión, su muerte fue instantánea.

Eso hizo que me relajara, pero de algún modo no estaba del todo tranquila; tenía un mal presentimiento que más tarde ratifiqué cuando, antes de irme al colegio alguien golpeó a la puerta principal de mi domicilio.

Al abrir la puerta me encontré de frente con un periodista que venía siendo acompañado por un camarógrafo, y al tiempo que ingresaban a mi hogar, el reportero comenzó a hacerme preguntas relacionadas con el accidente.

¿No te lo dije, Nadeshiko? Ellos no descansan hasta no dar con su objetivo.

Al entrar, me hicieron retroceder unos pasos y sin quererlo, pisé la cola de Yoru quién me rasguñó en la pierna haciéndome un corte bastante profundo.

¿Quieres saber si los vampiros sangramos? Claro que sí, pero a través de las heridas perdemos la sangre que nos mantiene con vida y para mi perder sangre de reserva, significa tener que salir a cazar antes de lo especulado.

El reportero me atosigó de preguntas sin sentido, sobre mi familia y como me mantenía con vida si no contaba con nadie que me mantuviera. Solo hay una cosa de la que me arrepiento en este preciso momento, y esa es el ser tan sincera y no haberle mentido a esos sujetos.

Entre las preguntas que me hicieron, estaban las siguientes:

¿Con quién vives?; ¿Cómo costeas tus estudios?; ¿Quién te mantiene?; ¿Eres menor de edad?; ¿Cómo obtienes tu sustento alimenticio y el de tu mascota?; ¿La casa es tuya?; ¿Cómo pagas el arriendo?; ¿Qué quieres decir con que era una casa abandonada?; ¿Sabes que es ilegal adueñarse de propiedad privada que no te pertenece?; ¿No sería mejor vivir en un orfanato? Y demás preguntas que no recuerdo en este momento.

¿Sabes Nadeshiko? Me arrepiento con todo mí ser el haber respondido a esas interrogantes, me han dicho que tengo que abandonar este recinto antes de que el dueño legal del apartamento lo reclame y ponga una denuncia por ser una "ocupa".

Cuando por fin terminaron con su acoso verbal, se fueron agradeciéndome la información que les entregué.

Entonces, para rematar me pregunté en voz alta a mi misma ¿Qué relación tenían todas esas preguntas con el accidente? La verdad es que ninguna. Decidí que lo mejor sería faltar al colegio. Tendría que ordenar mis pocas pertenencias y largarme de este lugar, aunque para ello tuviese que renunciar al único amigo que he tenido: Ikuto.

Lentamente comencé a doblar mi ropa y a meterla en una maleta, después iría a hablar con Sanjou-san para que me diera el dinero correspondiente al día trabajado; posteriormente hablaría con el director del colegio para que me hiciera una transferencia directa a uno nuevo en otra ciudad de Japón.

Busqué entre mis libros un atlas y en el escogí el lugar a donde me iría ahora. Luego de unos minutos de estar indecisa pensé en mudarme a Hokkaido, es un bonito lugar.

Una vez tuve mis cosas empacadas, salí camino a la cafetería para hablar con Sanjou-san. En el lugar me encontré con ella y Nikaidou-san, que estaban viendo un catálogo de ropa para bebé. Les dije que me mudaría y se pusieron muy tristes por la noticia, pero me desearon buena suerte y añadieron que esperaban volver a verme. Yo asentí con una sonrisa, aún sabiendo que eso sería imposible. Para cuando yo decidiera volver, ellos no me recordarían o bien no permitiría que me vieran porque les asustaría verme igual que el día que partí.

Después me encaminé a la casa de Ikuto, cuando llegué me dijo que me tenía una mala noticia y yo le dije que también le diría algo muy malo. Él me pidió que yo le dijera la mía primero y yo le comenté que me mudaría, pero que aún no estaba segura de a donde me iría.

Ikuto se sorprendió y me dijo que él también se mudaría, pero que su viaje era posiblemente para siempre. Añadió que él y su familia si irían a vivir a Francia, pues querían que él tuviera el mejor maestro del mundo que le enseñara a tocar el violín para que al crecer, sea un músico profesional; y que ese violinista vive en aquel país.

Eso me deprimió aún más, y no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa cuando Ikuto me pidió que me fuera con ellos, ya que yo aún no sabía a dónde me mudaría. Lamentablemente Nadeshiko, tu bien sabes que debía rechazar esa propuesta.

¿Qué haría si pasando los años, ellos se percataran de que no envejezco? Comenzarían las preguntas y el temor, como es evidente.

Antes de irme a casa, Ikuto me abrazó y me dijo que cuando cumpliera los años suficientes para volver, regresaría por mí. Añadió que lo esperara y que yo regresara a vivir aquí, porque él volvería para estar conmigo, que era una promesa.

¿Sabes? Reconozco que eso me hizo muy feliz, pero ese es un juramento que me ha hecho un niño de cinco años, y nunca lo podrá cumplir. Para cuando el cumpla la mayoría de edad no sé donde estaré yo, y sé que él para ese entonces se habrá olvidado de mi.

Olvidará que conoció a una chica que se encaprichó con un niño de cinco años que tiene unos hermosos ojos azules e ignorará que esa chica tendrá eternamente quince años hasta el día que deje de habitar en este mundo con el cual se ha ensañado.

Sucedió que al final me quedé toda la tarde jugando con Ikuto antes de despedirme definitivamente de él y, para cuando llegó la tarde no había ido a hablar con el director de mi colegio.

Pero, cuando regresé a mi casa me di cuenta de que no sería necesario… porque allí me estaban esperando un policía junto a una mujer algo mayor.

Se presentaron y la mujer me dijo que estaba allí para llevarme consigo a un orfanato. Yo les dije que no hacía falta que me llevaran a un orfanato, que sabía cuidarme muy bien sola y que de hecho estaba pensando mudarme a otra ciudad en compañía de mi mascota.

El policía me miró con rabia reprimida y me gritó que no era mi elección si ir o no, que tenía que acompañar a la mujer y que a partir de pasado mañana viviría en ese lugar; agregó además que no se permiten mascotas allí.

Yo, molesta alegué que no iría a vivir a un sitio así y menos contra de mi voluntad. Pero por más y más que me quejé Nadeshiko, no les importó lo más mínimo. La mujer me explicó que tenía un día completo para ordenar mis pertenencias y ver que hacía con mi gato.

Yo, más que molesta le grité que Yoru se venía conmigo y que me iría lejos de Tokio lo antes posible para que no me localizaran. Para mi desgracia, aquella señora me abofeteó y me dijo que los policías sabían ya de mi condición porque los reporteros se habían encargado no solo de dar aviso a la policía, sino también al orfanato del que ella era responsable. Al terminar de darme esa explicación, me recalcaron que tenía "solo un día más viviendo allí" y que luego vendrían por mí.

Hubo muchas ocasiones en las que me sentí mal, Nadeshiko. Pero ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, esta es la peor de todas.

Amu.


	9. Sábado, 06 de diciembre de 1997

_¡Hola!_ ¿Cómo están? Yo me encuentro bien, gracias a Dios.

Aquí les dejo la conti, espero que les guste. Claro, no se olviden de comentar después de leerlo :D

Como todos sabemos Shugo Chara no me pertenece, es de Peach Pit, yo solo estoy escribiendo esta historia porque tengo algo de tiempo libre.

_¡Hasta el siguiente capi!_

**Senritsu Zankokuna**

**VIII**

Sábado, 06 de diciembre de 1997.

Querida Nadeshiko:

Mi día fue relativamente fugaz por decirlo de algún modo.

Primero que todo me levanté bastante temprano, quería comprobar por mí misma, si lo que me dijeron era cierto. Así que tomé mi maleta con las cosas de más valor para mí y reuní el coraje suficiente para irme a Hokkaido.

Apenas estuve lista, salí a comprar una jaula de tamaño promedio para transportar a Yoru. Me sorprendí al saber el precio tan elevado de la misma, pero es el único método de transportar a mi gatito sin que él salga lastimado, y también de que me permitan llevarlo conmigo en la locomoción.

Al regresar a casa, me aseguré de que comiera, tomara una buena cantidad de agua y de que hiciera sus necesidades para luego ingresarlo a su jaula. En mi mochila eché lo que necesitaría más prontamente, objetos como una botella con agua fresca y una bolsa de comida para Yoru; algunas cosas para mí, como un espejo, mi cepillo de dientes y pasta dental, algunos artículos de aseo e higiene y alguno que otro objeto que en este momento no recuerdo y por eso no mencionaré.

En mi espalda colgué mi mochila, con una mano tomé mi maleta y con la otra sujeté fuertemente la jaula que contenía a Yoru, quién estaba más que asustado y maullaba mirando en todas direcciones. .

Decidida, salí del apartamento sin importarme ya las cosas de valor que adentro se encontrasen, de nada me servirían en el lugar al que me fuera. Allí tendría que trabajar para obtener dinero, ya que el poco que llevaba solo serviría para mi transporte. Una vez encontrase donde vivir en Hokkaido, compraría cosas para mi comodidad de nuevo. De momento, era feliz sabiendo que Yoru iba conmigo.

¿Pero sabes, Nadeshiko? Las cosas no eran como yo las creía, porque cuando llegué a la estación de tren no me vendieron un boleto para salir de la ciudad, y no me lo venderían a no ser que viajase acompañada de un adulto. Pensé que tal vez si compraba un pasaje en avión me permitirían salir de la ciudad, pero tampoco fue así. No sé si es cierto que los policías o los reporteros dieron aviso a la locomoción para que no me dejaran salir de la ciudad, no sé si es una ley que ha existido en este país desde antes, pero lo que sí sé es que no me permitieron viajar a Hokkaido y tenía que dejar a mi Yoru solo me gustase o no la idea.

Suspiré resignada y regresé a mi hogar con Yoru aún enjaulado, pero ya más tranquilo al darse cuenta de que nada malo pasaba.

Al llegar, me senté en mi cama y liberé a Yoru para que se relajara un poco y destensara su cuerpo recorriendo el lugar que dentro de poco dejaría de ser su casa. Sentí como las lágrimas emanaban desde el interior de mis ojos y comenzaban a recorrer mis mejillas, al instante el espanto se apoderó de mí. ¡Estaba llorando, Nadeshiko!

Tan rápido como pude, saqué del interior de mi mochila el espejo de mano que siempre llevo conmigo y me miré en el. Al ver mi reflejo en el cristal no pude ahogar un grito de espanto que desgarró mi garganta. Pensé que vería un claro líquido escurrir de mis ojos, pero lo que salía de ellos no era otra cosa que sangre. Sentí pánico al verme, era como sacado de una película de terror.

En todos mis años de no vida jamás había llorado, puesto que los vampiros no sentimos lástima; pero en esta ocasión la desesperación de la que fui víctima había sido muchísimo más poderosa de lo que me pude haber imaginado. Intenté calmarme inútilmente y caminé hasta el baño para lavarme la cara, pero no podía parar de llorar y mientras más siguiera perdiendo sangre, más rápido se acercará el día en el que tendré que salir a cazar, pues la necesidad de sangre se amplifica a medida que la voy perdiendo o consumiendo en su totalidad.

Cuando por fin me tranquilicé, me puse a pensar con claridad que es lo que debía de hacer. Se me pasó por la mente la idea de entregarle a Sanjou-san la responsabilidad de cuidar a Yoru, como un favor; pero entonces recordé que ella tendrá un bebé y no podrá cuidar de mi gatito como es debido. Entonces me acordé de Ikuto, sabía que si se lo dejaba a él no se negaría de llevarlo consigo a su nuevo país de residencia y cuidarlo tal y como yo lo haría e incluso puede que muchísimo mejor, ya que él cuenta con más tiempo libre del que yo dispongo.

Estaba pensando en mil y una cosas cuando cogí a Yoru en mis brazos y lo depositaba una vez más en el interior de la jaula, para luego salir de camino a la casa de Ikuto.

Cuando llegué, él se encontraba sentado en el jardín y se notaba a simple vista lo triste que estaba por su partida. Tenía que despedirse definitivamente de su país, el mismo que le había visto no solo nacer, sino también crecer y habitar en este durante cinco años. Tenía que despedirse también de sus amigos y de su estilo de vida, porque en Francia es completamente diferente a acá en Japón; pero estoy segura de que crecerá y se convertirá en un apuesto hombre de buen vivir. Será un excelente violinista y la fama golpeará a su puerta, al igual que muchas mujeres hermosas querrán ser su esposa y compartir el resto de su vida junto a él.

Cuando Ikuto me vio acercarme a él, esbozó una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron intensamente al tiempo que me preguntaba que estaba haciendo yo allí. Le sonreí de regreso y le dije que venía a pedirle un gran favor. Me cuestionó que era y yo le comenté que se trataba de Yoru. Le dije que al lugar al que me iría no podía llevarlo conmigo, ya que no aceptan mascotas y que por lo mismo le pedía como un favor que lo llevase consigo y lo cuidase en honor a la amistad que entre nosotros nació. Encantado aceptó, explicó que le preguntaría a su madre y que lo esperara mientras lo hacía. En un rápido movimiento ingresó a su casa y en unos minutos salió acompañado de aquella linda mujer, quién recibió la jaula y me dijo que encantados se harían cargo de Yoru, que no me preocupara por nada porque con ellos estaría en perfecto estado y nada le faltaría a mi gatito.

La madre de Ikuto sacó a Yoru de su jaula y me permitió despedirme de él, ya que era posible que nunca más volviera a verlo, pero algo dentro de mi me hizo darme cuenta de que no estaba triste, sino feliz porque mi querido compañero conocería lo que es de verdad el amor. Abrecé a Yoru como si de eso dependiera mantenerme viva, pero tú y yo sabemos que eso es solo una simple y barata metáfora que se me acaba de ocurrir, ya que le quedaría mejor a un ser vivo esa frase.

Miré a Yoru a los ojos y por primera vez noté que él me miraba con temor.

¿Sabes Nadeshiko? Hace tiempo atrás leí que los animales presienten a las malas personas, y que saben quiénes los quieren y quiénes no. También me informé de que ellos pueden distinguir a los malos espíritus, pero no es sino hasta ahora que noté el temor en los ojos de Yoru.

¿Sería miedo a que le abandonaba o temor de mí?

Pero, aunque estoy consciente de que he abandonado a Yoru, sé que él está en las mejores manos, y que ni siquiera a mi lado podía ser tan feliz como lo será con Ikuto.

Luego de que me despedí de mi compañero, aquella señora se lo llevó consigo al interior de la casa cargándolo con uno de sus brazos y en el otro llevaba la jaula.

Ikuto me miró y en un rápido movimiento me abrazó. Me dijo que pensó que nunca más iba a volver a verme, yo acaricié su cabeza con ternura y luego le dije que esta vez sí sería una despedida definitiva. Noté en sus ojos la tristeza y no pude evitar sentirme mal por él, así que decidí retirarme a mi casa, para no volver a verlo de esa forma otra vez.

Hoy por fin me he dado cuenta de que, puede que Dios exista y se haya compadecido _"solo un poco"_ de mi existencia, Nadeshiko. Ahora ya no me importa lo que ocurra conmigo, porque lo que más me importaba en este mundo se aleja de mi _"para siempre"_. De lo único que me arrepiento verdaderamente, es de no haberle tomado una foto a Yoru y a Ikuto para así nunca olvidarme de ellos, pero bien… el tiempo no puede volver atrás.

Tengo que vivir el presente, no dar vueltas al pasado ni pensar en el futuro, porque mi porvenir es verdaderamente incierto, y lo que atrás he dejado se vuelve realmente doloroso de recordar.

Amu.


	10. Domingo, 07 de diciembre de 1997

_¡Oha~ Lucky!_ Bueno, primero que todo quiero pedir disculpas por la demora. Han pasado tantas cosas D= pero bueno, creo que por fin me pondré al corriente con las actualizaciones (o al menos así lo espero).

Si alguien ha tenido que leer todo el fic desde el comienzo otra vez para enchufarse a este capi, pues simplemente no le culpo porque yo también he tenido que hacer eso =S

Como todos sabemos Shugo Chara no me pertenece, es de Peach Pit, yo solo estoy escribiendo esta historia porque tengo algo de tiempo libre.

Ok, sin más aquí tienen el capi =D

**Senritsu Zankokuna**

**IX**

Domingo, 07 de diciembre de 1997.

Querida Nadeshiko:

En este momento me encuentro en lo que debería llamar mi nuevo _"hogar",_ pero la verdad es que yo no lo considero de ese modo.

Estoy recostada boca abajo en una cama que no me parece para nada cómoda, escribiendo para que sepas todo lo que me ocurrió durante el día de hoy.

Apenas me desperté observé el reloj de muro, señalaba que eran las 9:00 hrs. antes del mediodía.

Con algo de pereza me levanté, completamente desganada; caminé al baño y saludé a Yoru mientras lo buscaba con la mirada, como estaba ya acostumbrada a hacerlo. No pude evitar deprimirme al notar que no se encontraba por ninguna parte, así que seguí mi camino para ir a ducharme.

Una vez estuve lista, procedí a cambiarme de ropa y empacar, ya sabes, alguna que otra cosa que pudiese necesitar en aquel lugar al que me mudaría.

Eran alrededor de las 10:30 hrs. cuando alguien golpeó a la puerta, fui a ver de quién se trataba y me sorprendí al ver a una mujer algo mayor, pero no era la misma que vino antes de ayer. Cortésmente se presentó, dijo llamarse Saeki Nobuko, y añadió que ella sería quién estaría a mi cargo, al menos hasta que alguien me adoptase… si es que alguien llegase a hacerlo.

No pude evitar sonreír ante aquello; esa mujer estaba triste, pues dijo que era realmente difícil que alguien adoptase a una niña tan grande como lo era yo, pero la verdad Nadeshiko, es que no necesito ser adoptada por nadie y tú lo sabes.

Nobuko-san, como me decidí a llamarle, me ayudó con mis maletas y fuimos hasta su camioneta, era grande y muy bonita, metió mis maletas en el maletero y subimos al interior del vehículo.

Cuando íbamos de camino, Nobuko-san me comentó que la casa en la que yo vivía sería demolida; que el dueño legal había contactado con ellos para que me llevasen al orfanato, puesto que vio el noticiero y le pareció mal que una niña viviera sola, ya que esas no eran condiciones para vivir.

Ciertamente, nadie merece vivir en las condiciones en las que yo viví en un principio, pero con mucho esfuerzo había comprado cosas necesarias y había hecho de aquella casa abandonada, un lugar muy bonito. Pero ya no servirá de nada… pronto demolerán aquel lugar que por un buen tiempo fue mi hogar. De cierto modo, puedo darme cuenta que el dueño de aquel sitio tiene un buen corazón, ya que se preocupó por una persona a la que no conoce… o al menos eso es lo que yo quiero creer, pero lo cierto es que él no se dio el trabajo de averiguar por sus propios medios la verdadera condición en la cual yo vivía. Si hubiese hecho eso, estoy segura de que jamás hubiese tomado la decisión de enviarme a un orfanato y demoler la casa.

Pero, eso ya no importa. ¿Verdad Nadeshiko? Aún te tengo aquí, junto a mí… y eso es lo que más me alegra en este difícil momento.

Una vez que llegamos, Nobuko-san me mostró todo el recinto, me señaló que por mi edad, tendría una habitación para mi sola; también me presentó a todos los demás niños que viven aquí y dijo que a partir de hoy ellos serán mis hermanos.

No se trata de que ellos me desagraden, pero la verdad prefiero verlos como personas ajenas a mí. Te preguntarás la razón ¿No es así? Pues es muy fácil.

La otra mujer, que dijo ser la administradora del sitio, me dijo que no podría salir sola de aquí. Por la mañana nos llevaran al colegio en la camioneta, y por la tarde irán a recogernos en la misma.

¿Sabes lo que significa eso? Pues que si no puedo salir a cazar una vez al mes, terminaré matando a todos los que aquí viven, no quiero hacer eso Nadeshiko, pero no debes olvidar que soy una vampira y que necesito sangre para existir…

Sé que lo que he escrito es muy poco, pero la verdad es que no hice muchas cosas el día de hoy, solo me he mudado, instalé mis pertenencias en mi nueva habitación y dentro de diez minutos tengo que acostarme a dormir, por el _"toque de queda"_ que es a las 22:00 hrs.

A partir de esa hora, no puede haber ningún niño en pie ni rondando por los corredores del lugar, todos debemos de estar acostados en la cama de nuestra respectiva habitación, y con la luz apagada. Tampoco podemos comer a deshoras, los horarios son fijos y nadie puede saltarse las comidas ni quejarse de los alimentos que se nos den.

Sinceramente, no sé si sobreviviré en este infierno. Pero no me daré por vencida, sé que más temprano que tarde lograré salir de este sitio, sea como sea… y volveré a ser libre, porque aquí se vive como si se tratase de una cárcel.

¿Qué debería hacer? Tal vez si mato a los adultos que aquí viven, me pueda ir… aunque puede ser que no. Y no es que sea una opción matar a todos los que aquí residen, pero estoy segura de que encontraré un método para salir por las noches sin ser descubierta; para así conseguir mi victima mensual y no caer en frenesí, no quiero convertirme en un nosferatu.

Me pregunto ¿Cómo estará Yoru? ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora Ikuto? Solo espero que se encuentren mejor que yo, bueno Nadeshiko… tú y yo sabemos que mañana debo asistir al colegio. Tengo que acostarme y apagar la luz, ya mañana por la tarde me encargaré de investigar bien este sitio, porque debe haber una salida de emergencia o una puerta secreta, como en los videojuegos de terror o en las películas de horror que tratan sobre orfanatos. Aunque dudo que haya algún monstruo que derrotar, ya que el único que aquí vive soy yo.

Ahora me despido, hasta mañana en la noche.

Amu.

Ejem… de verdad lamento muchísimo la tardanza, lo sé doy asco… acepto amonestaciones, amenazas de muerte, golpes… ok, golpes no n.ñ pero si pueden quejarse mediante review debido a la tardanza, ya saben, de cualquier modo será un review xD… bueno, espero que todas estén bien y ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capi! (que espero esta vez sea pronto).

¿Reviews *-*?


	11. Miércoles, 07 de enero de 1998

¡Hola! Aquí les dejo la continuación de este fic.

Como todos sabemos Shugo Chara no me pertenece, es de Peach Pit, yo solo estoy escribiendo esta historia porque tengo algo de tiempo libre.

Y sin mas que añadir, nos vemos en el siguiente capi. No olviden comentar :D

**Senritsu Zankokuna**

**X**

Miércoles, 07 de enero de 1998.

Querida Nadeshiko:

Ha pasado exactamente un mes desde la última vez que escribí en ti. No es que no haya querido contarte mis cosas, es solo que el día lunes 08 de diciembre del año pasado, por culpa de una niña del orfanato que quería leer mi diario, me lo confiscaron durante un mes solo porque no quise prestárselo para que jugase con él.

¿Te lo puedes imaginar? Tu sabes que nadie puede leer el contenido que tú tienes, digo, hay quienes pensaran que estoy escribiendo un libro de ficción e incluso que se trata de un juego de niña, pero hay quienes no lo creerán de ese modo y podrían sospechar mi verdadera naturaleza.

En fin, algunos sucesos importantes han ocurrido durante este mes y quisiera contártelos detalladamente, pero sé que eso es imposible, porque son cosas que pasaron en un mes y tardaría demasiado en escribirlo, así que lo resumiré y contaré lo más importante.

Verás, un día como cualquiera mientras recorría el orfanato, tomé una hoja de cuaderno y un lápiz cualquiera y comencé a dibujar un mapa del sitio, para así analizar mis posibilidades de salir de aquí y saber con cuanta seguridad cuenta el lugar.

Descubrí que no hay cámaras de seguridad, ni existen guardias. Pero lo que sí hay, son dos niños que le cuentan todo lo que pasa a las encargadas, y en el patio al caer la noche sueltan a dos perros bastante agresivos.

Mi habitación está en el segundo piso, y cuenta con un gran ventanal que da al patio delantero; por lo que decidí que podía salir por allí, pero el problema era ¿cómo me deshago de los perros? Estuve un par de días analizando mi posibilidad de escapar, y no sabía cómo hacerlo. Rápidamente se acercaba mi día de cacería y aún no sabía cómo escaparme, por lo que simplemente decidí arriesgarme y ver qué pasaba si sencillamente salía. Y así lo hice…

Creo que fue dos o tres días después de pensar tanto cuando por fin, salí de noche sin que nadie lo notara.

Como imagino que ya sabrás, mi cuerpo es más resistente que el de un humano común, por lo que no fue difícil saltar de mi ventana y caer de pie sin lesionarme. Los perros, al verme se abalanzaron contra mí. Ahogué un grito pero, no sé si sería cosa de suerte o algo más, ya que cuando estaban por morderme, simplemente los miré y salieron corriendo mientras aullaban asustados. Debido al bullicio que armaron, una de las encargadas salió a mirar qué diablos estaba sucediendo, pero alcancé a esconderme antes de que me sorprendiera.

Una vez que regresó al interior de la casa, salí de mi escondite y me trepé por la reja para poder saltar al otro lado y salir por fin de mi prisión.

¡Éxito! Estaba afuera de la cárcel de menores y era libre… o eso creía, ya que antes del amanecer debía estar adentro.

Recorrí los alrededores con cautela, nunca antes había estado en ese sector de la ciudad y solamente en una noche descubrí que era un sitio algo peligroso… para una chica normal.

Recuerdo que la luna tenía unos matices entre rojos y violáceos, los que eran provocados por las nubes grises que cada tanto la ocultaban sumiéndola en las tinieblas de la noche; en mi opinión, eso la hacía ver algo siniestra.

Cuando giré en una de las esquinas, me encontré de frente con una placita completamente abandonada, debido a las altas horas de la noche. Decidida me acerqué a una de las bancas y me senté a contemplar el cielo. Esa noche no había muchas estrellas, el cielo nocturno no resplandecía con esplendor, era más bien un poco triste.

Cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar por la tranquilidad que me rodeaba, cuando sentí que alguien me tapaba la boca y la nariz con un paño, seguro tenía algún líquido adormecedor, pero carecía de aroma así que no lo sentí.

¿Sabes? Mis sentidos cambiaron cuando renací, eso ya lo sabes, pero algunos no para beneficio. Mi visión mejoró en un doscientos por ciento, mi sentido del gusto… se distorsionó, al igual que mi sentido del olfato. Lo que antes me parecía apetitoso, ahora ya no me lo parece. Lo que si me gusta es el aroma de la sangre, puedo ver las venas de los humanos comunes, puedo oler su sangre y saber de qué tipo es, e incluso mi sentido del tacto es diferente. Presiento el peligro desde lejos, lo que para un vampiro es considerado peligro claro está, y aquí entre nosotras, te diré que la sangre tiene diversos sabores y a través de ella puedo saber si un humano está enfermo, su estado de ánimo e inclusive sus emociones y sentimientos. Mi audición es excelente, pero en ese minuto no me pareció estar en riesgo. Escuché los pasos acercarse en mi dirección, pero no me pareció peligroso, pensé que se trataba de un humano común que tal vez planeaba asaltarme, pero la cosa no fue tan simple como yo creía.

Lo que sea que contuviera el paño con el que me cubrió, no surtió ningún efecto.

En un rápido y ágil movimiento, le acerté un golpe a mi agresor y me puse de pie para observarlo, él sujeto me miró con sorpresa y se acarició el rostro. Luego de unos segundos sonrió y del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó un arma de fuego.

Sentí un poco de miedo, no es que vayan a matarme con un arma de fuego, ni que las balas de plata _—__en__caso__de__que__llegase__a__tenerlas__—_ me fuesen a herir de muerte, claro que no. Pero si cabe mencionar, que las balas de plata o una daga de plata pueden inmovilizarme hasta que sea extraída de mi cuerpo o hasta que la plata se contamine con mi sangre; y también es necesario saber que un corte o un balazo pueden hacer que pierda sangre y eso me vuelva vulnerable. Tu sabes, la sangre es mi energía y mi forma de mantenerme _"__viva__"__._

Estuvimos varios minutos así, mi agresor apuntándome con su arma y yo simplemente observándole inmovilizada, sin ser capaz de moverme. Si lo hacía, el tipo dispararía, lo sabía porque el mismo me lo había dicho.

De pronto, no me percaté de que lugar salió un muchacho que le acertó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al hombre que intentó dispararme, dejándole completamente inconsciente al instante. Me sorprendió su aparición y mucho más cuando me preguntó si yo era vampira.

¿Quién diablos era ese muchacho? En ese momento no lo sabía. Pero si de algo estaba segura, era que si él sabía de nuestra existencia, simplemente no era un humano común y corriente, si es que en realidad era un humano.

Al parecer se dio cuenta de que le miraba con recelo, por lo que decidió presentarse. Dijo llamarse Kukai Souma y no pude evitar gritar de la impresión cuando me reveló que era un vampiro pura sangre.

Lo analicé con la mirada unos segundos y pude darme cuenta de que no era muy mayor. Así, calculando diría que tiene unos treinta o cuarenta años, pero su apariencia era la de un chico de diecisiete o dieciocho nada más.

No voy a mentirte Nadeshiko, cuando me dijo que era un vampiro pura sangre, no le creí una sola palabra… pero después me percaté de que era ¡increíblemente guapo! Lo sé, eso no tiene nada que ver, pero si me alerté cuando me reveló que era un _"__cazador__de__vampiros__"__._

¿Cómo puede ser un cazador de vampiros, si él es un pura sangre? Digo, es algo extraño.

En fin, ambos nos sentamos a conversar en la banca, olvidándonos por completo del delincuente, que había intentado matarme, pero lamentablemente nuestra tranquilidad no duró demasiado. El sujeto después de unas horas, se levantó y cuál fue mi espanto al darme cuenta que también era un vampiro, pero no era un pura sangre y ahora tampoco pertenecía a mi raza, se había convertido en un nosferatu sediento de sangre. La necesidad de aquel sujeto llegó a tanto, que perdió el control cediendo ante el frenesí por completo.

Yo nunca había visto algo así, su rostro se desfiguró por completo y se convirtió en un monstruo irreconocible, algo que ya no tenía apariencia humana. Supongo que debido a eso se dice que pierden su _"__humanidad__"_ y reciben el nombre de nosferatu, al menos eso es lo que yo creo.

En un rápido movimiento, Kukai–kun sacó de su bolsillo un arma de fuego, era una pistola de calibre 38 al parecer, y le disparó al vampiro que se arremetía contra nosotros, con el único deseo de beberse nuestra sangre. Cuando las balas se incrustaron en su cuerpo, noté como empezaba a quemarse y a desintegrarse la piel que las balas habían tocado. El sujeto gritó de dolor y desesperación, pero su dolor cesó cuando Kukai-kun le dio un certero tiro justo en medio de la frente. El nosferatu cayó al suelo y se convirtió en cenizas. Lo que más me sorprendió fue la frase que utilizó mi acompañante cuando las cenizas fueron dispersadas por el viento a nuestro alrededor. _"__El__polvo__al__polvo__"_ fue lo que dijo.

Le miré extrañada, él simplemente me miró y sonrió.

Ambos entonces volvimos a sentarnos en la banca, ahora un poco más relajados _—__al__menos__él,__porque__yo__ya__le__tenía__desconfianza__—_ estuve tanto rato en silencio, que fue mi acompañante quién me preguntó porque le tenía miedo. Yo, claramente le respondí que porque él era un cazador de vampiros y que había matado a un nosferatu frente a mis ojos.

Él simplemente soltó una carcajada y yo me sentí un poco indignada por su acción, entonces Kukai –kun procedió a explicarme que era un cazador de nosferatu, y que descendía de una familia de cazadores.

Le miré con sorpresa, y él simplemente acarició mi cabeza como si de un hermano mayor se tratase. Me dijo que sabía cuando un vampiro de mi raza pronto se transformaría en un nosferatu, que era una habilidad especial de los pura sangre; reconozco que eso no lo sabía Nadeshiko, pero es cierto que todos los días se aprende algo nuevo. También me comentó que un nosferatu puede ser salvado, si bebe la sangre de un vampiro verdadero, un pura sangre. Pero su familia no se encarga de salvarlos, sino de exterminarlos.

Mi curiosidad fue mayor y le pregunté la razón, él simplemente me miró a los ojos y comentó que para que un nosferatu deje de serlo, debe beber sangre de un pura sangre al menos una vez a la semana durante el resto de su vida, y que eso era algo prácticamente imposible; entonces yo le di la razón. Además añadió que los vampiros más propensos a caer en frenesí y a convertirse en nosferatu, son aquellos que beben sangre humana continuamente solo por vicio y aquellos que osan tomar sangre de otro vampiro, independiente de la raza que sea.

Una vez me percaté de que pronto amanecería, me despedí de Kukai como me pidió que le llamara, y él me acompañó hasta el orfanato. Antes de entrar, Kukai me pidió que me cuidara y que nos volviéramos a ver pronto, yo me sonrojé levemente y le dije que nos volveríamos a ver la noche siguiente.

¿Sabes Nadeshiko? A partir de ese día, comencé a verme todas las noches con Kukai y es realmente agradable su compañía, me ha enseñado muchas cosas sobre los vampiros, cosas de las que yo no sabía absolutamente nada, él me dijo que era necesario que las supiera solo por si acaso, y yo creo que tiene razón. Hoy también lo veré, así que por ahora me despido. Ya nos veremos mañana, y te contaré que tal me fue.

Amu.


	12. Jueves, 08 de enero de 1998

¡Hola! Una vez más aquí, actualizando este fanfic :D Esta vez me porté algo mejor, ¿verdad? porque me he demorado menos que antes, pero no sé cuándo podré subir el otro capi, así que ténganme paciencia por favor.

Emm… hoy responderé reviews owo jeje

Izumi Miyu O.O: lamento la demora en serio u.u pero tengo tantas cosas metidas en mente, que se me va la imaginación a ratos, y se me va la plata también para poder ir a un ciber y actualizar D= (see porque no tengo internet, pero bueno… la imaginación (imagíname haciendo un arcoíris con las manos XD) no sabe de dinero.) En fin, muchas gracias por leer y dejar tu comentario n.n

metalic-dragon-angel: jeje, espero no defraudar a medida que sigue avanzando el fic, ¡gracias por comentar!

Yue-Tan: claro que Ikuto va a salir, pero emm… no de momento, aún faltan un par de cosas más antes de que aparezca nuevamente, y cuando salga estoy casi segura de que te sorprenderás :D por cierto, gracias por dejar review n.n

Barby2411: muchas gracias por tus halagos n.n espero continúes leyendo la historia. Y claro, que siga siendo de tu agrado. Gracias por comentar.

Como todos sabemos Shugo Chara no me pertenece, es de Peach Pit, yo solo estoy escribiendo esta historia porque tengo algo de tiempo libre.

¡Y ahora, el siguiente capi! Espero que les guste y que comenten. Ya saben, dudas, quejas, sugerencias y demás mediante reviews =D

¡Hasta la próxima!

**Senritsu Zankokuna**

**XI**

Jueves, 08 de enero de 1998.

Querida Nadeshiko:

Volví a ver a Kukai, y estoy realmente feliz de haberle conocido. No solo es un chico apuesto, sino que también es sumamente agradable, y creo que me entiende mejor que nadie.

Nunca antes había conocido a un vampiro como él, bueno, la verdad es que no he conocido muchos vampiros a lo largo de mi vida, pero de los que me he topado, ninguno se le parece aunque sea un poco.

Todos los anteriores con los que he compartido _—__entre__mujeres__y__hombres__—_ han sido demasiado engreídos por ser vampiros, la gran mayoría de ellos eran simples _"__abrazados__"_, ya que los pura sangre son realmente difíciles de contactar; pero aún así tienen un ego demasiado grande.

Pero si hay algo que me sorprende, eso es que cada vez que me topo a algún vampiro, ellos preguntan por mi mentor y no me queda más que decirles que se fue con _"__otro__abrazado__"_ y me abandonó a mi suerte.

Te explicaré un poco ese asunto, se le llama abrazar al acto de transformación, cuando un pura sangre escoge a su elegido y lo convierte en vampiro. El pura sangre para a ser el sire y mentor del nuevo vampiro y este último es su nuevo pupilo, quién debe hacerle compañía hasta que uno de los dos muera.

Ya sabes, la única forma de que un vampiro de mi raza deambule solo por el mundo es que el sire haya muerto, o simplemente que se haya fijado en alguien más y abandone a su anterior elegido.

Para un abrazado, es una vergüenza muy grande decir que su sire le ha abandonado, por lo que muy pocas veces se mantienen con vida, muchas veces un vampiro abandonado prefiere quitarse la vida antes que continuar su existencia en solitario. En fin… a mi no me acompleja decir que he sido abandonada, porque tú y yo sabemos que eso es mentira.

La ventaja que tiene un sire de un vampiro es que, el sire puede transformar a un humano en un vampiro, mientras que yo solo puedo proteger a un humano… es ciertamente triste, pero así es la no vida. En conclusión, obtienes que solo un pura sangre puede ser un mentor. .

También te diré porqué digo aquello de mi mentor, el peor pecado para un vampiro es asesinar a alguien de su propia familia; aunque no es un término que me agrade del todo para referirme a mis colegas vampiros. Si cualquier vampiro llegase a saber que yo asesiné a Tsukasa, me delataría ante _"__la__Camarilla__"_ o _"__el__Sabbat__" _yellos, posteriormente se encargarían de eliminarme.

¿Cómo puedes matar a un vampiro? Existen diversas formas de eliminar a un vampiro.

Una de ellas es la que utilizó Kukai para matar a aquel nosferatu, disparándole en medio de la cabeza de forma certera con balas de plata. Otro método para asesinar, es utilizar sangre envenenada y dársela a beber al vampiro que se desea exterminar. También se pueden quemar con fuego por completo; o simplemente cortar la cabeza del enemigo sería suficiente.

Pero no debes olvidar que también podemos morir por enfermedades que destruirían nuestro cuerpo, o simplemente desangrarse. Inclusive por falta de sangre en nuestro cuerpo podemos desaparecer de la faz de la tierra y convertirnos en ceniza. Dícese que las dos formas más estúpidas de morir _—__para__un__vampiro__—_ es por desangrarse debido a un descuido; y por supuesto, olvidar alimentarse de sangre.

En fin, no creo que la muerte sea un tema de conversación del que quieras iniciar una larga charla ¿o sí? Porque personalmente no me apetece hablar de ello más de la cuenta.

Ahora quisiera contarte un poco sobre lo que hablé ayer con Kukai. Abarcamos el tema del _"__Amor__y__la__amistad__"_; no pude evitar carcajearme al oír de lo que quería que charláramos, por lo que con una mirada cargada de disgusto Kukai me preguntó qué era lo tan gracioso para mí.

Luego de que le expliqué que me parecía ridículo que me hablase de sentimientos que ya había perdido, Kukai me miró con el ceño fruncido para luego comenzar a reír él esta vez.

Debo decir que me sorprendió, ¿De qué se ríe él? Me pregunté. Creo que se percató de mi confusión y procedió a explicarme lo siguiente:

"_No se trata de que los vampiros no puedan amar, sea de la forma que sea; sino que al pasar a nuestra nueva vida, debemos aprender todo de cero otra vez." _

Le miré sin comprender absolutamente nada de lo que había dicho me. Kukai simplemente volvió a reír y me preguntó: _"__¿Aún__no__aprendes__a__amar?__A__tu__edad,__ya__deberías__de__haber__amado__a__alguien__sea__humano,__vampiro__o__animal.__"_

La verdad es que eso me indignó, pero ciertamente creo que si me he enamorado. Kukai, Yoru, Ikuto… esos nombres y otros más aparecieron de inmediato en mi mente.

Kukai me expresó que existen dos clases de amor, tanto para humanos como para vampiros: _"__Amor__de__pareja__"_ (con deseo carnal) y _"__Amor__incondicional__fraternal__"_ (de familia). Eso es lo que él me explicó, aunque ya lo sabía pero no tenía idea de que los vampiros también podíamos amar; pues yo creía que solo era una criatura destinada a matar y alimentarme cruentamente.

También me aclaró que aunque sea mujer, no quiere decir que al enamorarme… no pudiese llegar a caer ante los encantos de otra mujer.

Eso me espantó. ¿Sabes cómo me pondría si me enamorara sin querer de una chica? Digo, sería repulsivo o al menos eso es lo que yo creía.

Kukai me explicó que el amor que nosotros sentimos a diferencia del amor humano, se basa más bien en la sangre que posea el humano (porque sí, podemos amar a un humano) o en la experiencia de un vampiro. Añadió también que el amar a un humano nos jugaría en contra, puesto que querríamos bebernos su sangre, y que al amar a un pura sangre, también nos jugaría en contra por su capacidad de _"__manipulación__"_ que no pueden controlar al ver un eslabón más débil. Pero, que si llegase a enamorarme de un vampiro común como yo no me sería un problema; así que por nada del mundo tenía que enamorarme de él o eso sería mi perdición (eso último lo dijo más como un juego, o al menos eso me pareció).

Definitivamente, la paso realmente bien en compañía de Kukai. Pero así cómo todo comienza, también debe terminar. Así es cómo decidimos que lo mejor sería vernos durante la noche, y él luego me acompaña hasta el orfanato antes del alba, para que no me atrapen las encargadas.

Bueno Nadeshiko, ya tengo que despedirme por hoy. Solo espero que mi pequeña felicidad no acabe abruptamente, como sucedió con Yoru e Ikuto.

Amu.


	13. Viernes, 09 de enero de 1998

¡Hola una vez más! Aquí Airi–chan reportándose con un nuevo capi, espero que les guste X3

Autorizadas a matarme, (degollarme, descuartizarme, destriparte, em… y todas las formas más crueles y sádicas que crean conveniente realizarme) para desquitar su ira hacia mi persona por la tardanza, pero en mi vida ocurren cosas, (muchas cosas D=) solo espero que continúen leyendo, e intentaré hacer todo lo posible por subir aunque sea una vez por semana. EN COMPENSACIÓN SUBIRÉ DOS CAPIS =D

Además, estoy revisando mi fanfic "jugando a conquistarte", la verdad quiero continuarlo pero por motivos personales no había continuado esa historia, pero ya estoy en campaña =D

Como todos sabemos Shugo Chara no me pertenece, es de Peach Pit, yo solo estoy escribiendo esta historia porque tengo algo de tiempo libre.

Y sin más distracciones, a continuación:

**Senritsu Zankokuna**

**XII**

Viernes, 09 de enero de 1998.

Querida Nadeshiko:

¿Sabes? Estoy verdaderamente furiosa.

¿El Motivo? Pues, anoche no pude escaparme del orfanato para quedar con Kukai porque uno de esos niños chismosos que les cuentan todo a las encargadas, me delató. No sé cómo demonios se enteró de que yo salía por las noches, pero de algún modo lo hizo.

No puedo salir sola a ningún sitio _—aunque eso ya lo sabías—_ pero eso no es lo peor, lo peor es que ahora tendré un compañero de dormitorio a partir de mañana, y será nada menos que, uno de esos dos pequeños entrometidos.

En fin… lo importante es que anoche me la pasé muy bien aunque no pude salir y es por eso que no me importa _—al menos por ahora—_, ya mañana tendré que hacer algo al respecto.

Anoche, cómo no me pude escapar ya que tenían vigilado el recinto, Kukai se las arregló para venir a visitarme. No tengo la menor idea de cómo entró, porque ahora tienen a dos sujetos _—que contrataron el día de hoy—_ como "guardias nocturnos". Pero cuando lo vi en el ventanal, no tuve más opción que invitarle a entrar en mi alcoba.

Kukai me dijo que me había estado esperando en el lugar de siempre, y que como me tardé en llegar decidió venir a visitarme a mi "dulce hogar". Yo simplemente decidí ignorar esa marcada frase que calificaría de "patética e innecesaria", y le comenté que ya no podría volver a salir por las noches, debido a los guardias. Kukai rió y me comentó que ni siquiera le fue difícil entrar, ya que uno de ellos estaba ocupado "haciendo sus necesidades" y el otro se había quedado dormido.

Y claro, como es un pura sangre pudo entrar pasando completamente desapercibido. No sé, al menos eso pienso yo, él solo dijo que había sido fácil ingresar.

Kukai y yo estuvimos toda la noche charlando, aunque en voz baja para que no nos atraparan. Le comenté que a partir de mañana no podrá venir, porque tendré un compañero de dormitorio, así que Kukai se puso serio y me dijo que no quería dejar de tener contacto conmigo por una pequeñez como esa.

Por "pequeñez" no estoy muy segura si solo se refiere al hecho de que no podré salir más por las noches o a que tendré que compartir mi dormitorio con un simple mortal. Quizás a las dos razones, quien sabe. Charlamos de diversas cosas, pero me pareció que _—de verdad—_ Kukai estaba demasiado serio para ser cierto, y eso era algo poco usual en él. Jamás lo había visto así de serio desde que lo conocí, aquel día que asesinó a ese infortunado nosferatu.

Dentro de nuestra conversación, Kukai me ofreció que me fuese a vivir con él. No pude evitar sonrojarme al extremo de solo imaginármelo, digo, ese tipo de propuesta es algo indecorosa, ¿no lo crees tú también así, Nadeshiko?

Kukai se rió de mí cuando vio mi expresión, y añadió que no me pusiera a pensar en "cosas que no eran como yo las creía". Además, dijo que tenía todo el día de hoy para pensarlo y darle una respuesta.

En ese momento me relajé, aunque no del todo. Es que, me he puesto a pensar en mil cosas diferentes, como ¿por qué me ha ofrecido irme a vivir con él? Posiblemente la respuesta sea, porque sabe que un orfanato no es el lugar más apropiado para que un vampiro viva. Es razonable, aquí viven un montón de niños indefensos asechados por una homicida sedienta de sangre, ¿verdad?

Si, incluso yo me sorprendí de mi conclusión, pero ese es el único argumento permisible con respecto a esa interrogación.

Entonces otra pregunta se formuló en mi cabeza. ¿Vivirá solo o… con alguien más? Digo, Kukai es un pura sangre. Es muy posible que viva con un vampiro al que él haya abrazado, e incluso podría tratarse de su novia y es por eso que sabe tanto del "amor vampírico" y de las reacciones propias de nosotros. Pero, tampoco debo olvidar que él es un cazador de vampiros… ¿y si realmente vive solo?, peor aún, ¿y si… yo me llegase a enamorar de Kukai? No es una teoría muy lejana a la realidad, más teniendo presente que irradia encanto natural debido a su condición de pura sangre… quizás le doy muchas vueltas al asunto. No lo sé, ¿cuál es la decisión correcta, Nadeshiko?

Y claro, la posibilidad de que Kukai se enamorase de mi es prácticamente nula, él no se fijaría jamás en alguien como yo. Pero, entonces ¿por qué viene a visitarme todas las noches?, ¿será solo para prevenir que yo me convierta en una nosferatu?

Ya me duele la cabeza de tanto pensar, de cualquier forma no tengo las respuestas que busco. Así que lo mejor será que piense fríamente si debería irme a vivir con él.

¿En qué clase de lugar vivirá Kukai? Un castillo abandonado tal vez, una pensión antigua y olvidada… un viejo hospital en desuso… ¿una casa del árbol, quizás? No pude evitar reír después de pensar en esa retahíla de cosas sin sentido. Pero, en verdad me produce curiosidad saber en qué sitio vive, así que la probabilidad de que mi respuesta sea afirmativa es bastante alta.

Esta noche debo darle mi respuesta a Kukai, aunque me pregunto cómo hará para sacarme de aquí sin alarmar a nadie. Ya sabes, si me escapo por las malas, mi tutora dará aviso a las autoridades y eso será peor para mí, y no solo para mí, sino también para Kukai en caso de que llegasen a atraparlo, además cabe mencionar que el hecho de que ambos somos vampiros podría salir a la luz, y eso causaría un caos mundial. Así que espero que Kukai no me haya invitado a hacer algo riesgoso sin tener un plan en mente.

Siendo sincera contigo, Nadeshiko, me gustaría irme hoy mismo con Kukai para no tener que compartir mi alcoba con alguien más, y no te lo digo por ser egoísta, sino por prevenir. No quisiera atacar sin querer a ese niño y sustentarme de él. Ya cometí un error una vez de alimentarme de un humano inocente, y no quisiera que eso se repita. Además, el mes pasado Kukai me acompañó en mi cacería mensual, así que de momento no necesito matar a nadie. Pero siempre está latente la "tentación"; ya sabes, no soy precisamente un ángel, sino más bien una especie de demonio; y la verdad, no quisiera convertirme jamás en un horrible nosferatu.

Alguien está tocando ahora a la ventana, supongo que es Kukai que ha venido a visitarme… estoy muy nerviosa, Nadeshiko. Pero mañana en la noche te contaré con detalle todo lo que ocurra hoy, y claro lo que acontecerá mañana. Además necesito saber qué plan tendrá Kukai para liberarme de esta prisión, porque estoy completamente segura de aceptar su invitación e irme a vivir con él.

Hasta mañana, Nadeshiko.

Amu.


	14. Sábado, 10 de enero de 1998

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo la continuación de este fanfic, espero que les guste X3

Como todos sabemos Shugo Chara no me pertenece, es de Peach Pit, yo solo estoy escribiendo esta historia porque tengo algo de tiempo libre.

**Senritsu Zankokuna**

**XIII**

Sábado, 10 de enero de 1998.

Querida Nadeshiko:

El día de hoy se mudó a mi cuarto un niño bastante… desagradable diría yo, su nombre es Suzuki Seiichiro y es uno de esos dos niños que te comenté con anterioridad. Sí, está aquí a mi lado mirándome inquisitivamente mientras yo escribo en ti.

¿Puedes siquiera imaginar lo molesto que esto es para mí? Además, hoy Kukai no vendrá a visitarme y mañana tampoco, ya que anoche me contó sobre su plan para sacarme de aquí luego de que yo le dije que aceptaba su invitación de irme a vivir con él.

Te contaré un poco lo que sucedió. Verás, como hoy tendré que compartir mi habitación con este niño, acordamos que no nos veremos hasta que vivamos juntos, y para ello Kukai dijo que le "pediría a una persona" que me adoptase para sacarme de aquí. Yo me sorprendí, y le dije que no comprendía a que se refería con eso, entonces él procedió a explicarme unas cuantas cosas de las que yo era completamente ignorante.

Lo que me explicó fue lo siguiente:

–Los vampiros "pura sangre" tienen habilidades que los comunes no tienen _—ciertamente, ya sospechaba yo que algo así realmente podía ser posible—_ y que una de ellas, es que un pura sangre puede transformar a un humano común en vampiro, y eso ya lo sabía pues Tsukasa me lo había explicado con anterioridad, pero lo que yo no sabía era que para "abrazar a un humano", dicho humano debe cumplir con ciertas condiciones. El principal requisito que un humano debe tener para convertirse en un vampiro común, es ser completamente virgen, de lo contrario se convertiría en un _"ghoul"_, que es algo así como un zombie, un humano sin vida claramente, una marioneta de un pura sangre para ser más concisos.

–Las formas de que un vampiro común pueda librarse del cuidado de su mentor son las siguientes, la primera es tener que beber su sangre, por supuesto, para que eso ocurra el pura sangre debe hacerlo por voluntad propia, o ser forzado. De este modo, el vampiro común obtendrá las habilidades de su mentor, y también el conocimiento que él posee. Kukai añadió que era un "ritual" peligroso de hacer, ya que los vampiros comunes suelen caer en frenesí y convertirse en nosferatu tras beber la sangre de un pura sangre, por lo que no es ciento por ciento recomendable hacerlo, y además, no está completamente comprobado que realmente sea así el hecho de adquirir las habilidades y conocimiento, ya que solo es una teoría que cuentan los antediluvianos.

La segunda forma, es que el mentor abandone a su abrazado ya sea porque no quiere seguir cuidando de él, por simple aburrimiento, porque se interesó en alguien más, etc. Existen miles de razones para que un pura sangre abandone a su compañero. Ya sabes, yo suelo decir que Tsukasa se fue con _"otro abrazado"_ y me abandonó a mi suerte.

La tercera forma, y la que todos deben evitar es el homicidio. Asesinar es la manera más rápida y práctica de deshacerse de un mentor, pero _—según Kukai—_ no se ha conocido ningún caso hasta ahora, ya que todos saben que está prohibido asesinar a otro vampiro, sobre todo si se trata de un pura sangre. Y además, sería imposible que un vampiro común pudiese hacer frente a un pura sangre, debido a la diferencia de fuerza, inteligencia y habilidades. Me pregunto qué pensaría Kukai de mí si supiera que yo si lo hice… en fin, no planeo decírselo nunca.

Entonces, una vez que Kukai me explicó aquello, procedió a revelarme su "brillante plan". Dijo que él se encargaría de buscar a un humano que pareciese "importante" para la humanidad, pero no indispensable; y que lo convertiría en un ghoul, para así poder controlarlo y que mediante él, me adoptaría como "su hija adoptiva" y me llevaría a vivir consigo, claro está que cuando el papeleo esté listo, Kukai dijo que eliminaría al sujeto, porque un ghoul a diferencia de un vampiro, tiende a descomponerse y mucho más rápido que un humano, ya que es un cadáver viviente y sin discernimiento, es decir, una útil herramienta momentánea.

Pero para poder llevar a cabo la adopción, tiene que esperar al día lunes, porque el día domingo el orfanato no realiza esas labores. Además, dijo que quería salir a cazar mañana en la noche, ya que hoy iría a "cotizar sus posibles víctimas" y que elegiría la más apropiada, para posteriormente pensar un método de cacería idóneo para la ocasión. Le pregunté por qué, y Kukai me respondió que "para adoptar un hijo, uno de los principales requisitos es ser adinerado" y que, para poder entrar al domicilio de un millonario, debía pensar bien cómo hacerlo, porque la seguridad es bastante diferente a la de un sitio normal. Entonces yo le di la razón. Y ambos reímos después de que Kukai mencionó que elegiría a un líder Yakuza, de ese modo no solo haría un favor al país y al mundo tras eliminar a un mafioso, sino que también yo recibiría parte de su "herencia" tras convertirme en su hija adoptiva de forma legítima, y así ya no estaría desamparada como estoy ahora.

Espero que todo salga bien, de momento solo me queda esperar hasta el día lunes. Por ahora, me despediré Nadeshiko, ya que este niño Suzuki ha comenzado a fastidiarme con preguntas tontas acerca de por qué escribo y que es lo que tanto escribo, y si se trata de un cuento y que si puede leerlo y demás preguntas molestas.

Así que, hasta el lunes por la noche, ya que mañana no podré escribir para evitarme malos ratos con este pequeño mocoso odioso. Realmente quiero que el plan de Kukai salga bien, de lo contrario seguiré en este horrible orfanato quien sabe durante cuánto tiempo más.

Amu.

La verdad es que estoy muy agradecida de todas ustedes, muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Por cierto, ya falta menos para que aparezca Ikuto. No sé cuantos capis más falten, pero de que falta poco, pues falta poco. Así que paciencia. Ya saben, no olviden comentar para saber sus opiniones, ya que es importante para mi saber si la historia va tomando un buen rumbo o no.

_¡Entonces, nos leemos en el siguiente capi!_

_Ai-chan._


	15. Lunes, 12 de enero de 1998

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo la continuación de este fanfic, espero que les guste X3

Un saludo especial a mis fieles lectoras que siempre están allí, a quienes comentan y a las que siempre leen en silencio.

Y por supuesto, gracias a : Izumi Miyu O.O; Maru-chan1296; xxxIloveKISSHUxxx; Sabii-chan (no hay problema, hace mucho que yo no actualizaba XD); y ttatie.

Como todos sabemos Shugo Chara no me pertenece, es de Peach Pit, yo solo estoy escribiendo esta historia porque tengo algo de tiempo libre.

**Senritsu Zankokuna**

**XIV**

Lunes, 12 de enero de 1998.

Querida Nadeshiko:

Hoy fue un día muy agitado, me encuentro en lo que podría llamar mi "hogar provisorio", ya que, estoy esperando a que Kukai venga a verme, para decidir qué sucederá. El plan salió a la perfección y fui adoptada por un hombre algo mayor, que además vive completamente solo. Según me comentó Kukai, el sujeto es un escritor que renunció a su anterior vida, además, dijo que fue fácil y divertido convertirlo en un ghoul. Claro, para él es fácil decirlo, ya que él es un pura sangre. Aunque la verdad, todo para mi ocurrió muy rápido. Te preguntarás, al igual que yo lo hice en su momento, ¿por qué le pareció fácil y divertido?, pues te contaré lo que yo comprendí y del modo que lo imaginé.

Luego de que Kukai tuviese sus candidatos listos, decidió escoger al que le pareció más adecuado, en este caso resultó ser un repugnante hombre. Se trataba de un famoso novelista extranjero, al principio me molestó que Kukai hubiese seleccionado a una persona inocente, pero no era como yo pensaba. Este hombre solo parecía ser honesto, ya que tenía por diversión el acosar a hombres menores que él, sobre todo a muchachos en edad escolar, así era él en vida, un homosexual acosador de jóvenes. Kukai le había estado observando desde temprano, esperando su oportunidad para proceder, y cuando esta se dio, aprovechó de inmediato la ocasión para actuar.

Así fue cómo Kukai se le acercó, fingiendo ser un escolar que admiraba su literatura. El hombre le sonrió más que solo satisfecho, orgulloso de si mismo ya que había conseguido una buena compañía y sin mover un solo dedo.

El "hermoso nombre de mi padre adoptivo" es Alphonse, y al parecer era americano. Te menciono su nombre para narrar mejor lo que ocurrió a continuación. Sucedió que, Kukai fue invitado amablemente tras pedir un autógrafo a Alphonse, y él decidió aceptar "feliz". Ambos caminaron hasta un bar, mientras que Kukai respondía a las interrogantes de Alphonse, tales como: ¿cuál es tu nombre?, ¿qué edad tienes?, ¿dónde estudias?, entre otras. Kukai se inventó una mentira que el sujeto creyó y ambos procedieron a beber algún tipo de trago cuando llegaron a su destino. En determinado momento, Kukai fingió distraerse lo que el sujeto aprovechó para agregar algo más a su bebida. En fin, como tú y yo sabemos, algo así no afectaría completamente la mente de un vampiro. Bueno, depende de la cantidad de producto que se añadió y de la fortaleza de cada quien. El asunto es que Kukai bebió bajo su propio riesgo aquel contenido sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en "qué clase de consecuencias podría traer eso", digo, si él dudaba levantaría sospechas en su acompañante, y eso era lo que menos quería.

A decir verdad, Kukai mencionó que había subestimado aquella sustancia, porque si le había afectado y bastante. Una vez ambos terminaron su aperitivo, Alphonse invitó a Kukai hasta su casa, claro, todo esto ocurrió el día de ayer. Kukai fingió sorprenderse al descubrir que era una gran casona y muy elegante por lo demás. Al ingresar, Alphonse ordenó a sus sirvientes que preparasen el baño para su invitado, ya que en Japón es una costumbre que las mujeres y los hombres se duchen antes de un encuentro de tipo sexual. Kukai advirtió de inmediato lo que el pervertido sujeto pretendía, pero de cualquier modo accedió a seguirle el juego.

Después de un periodo de tiempo, Kukai ya se había aseado, pero aquel sujeto ni siquiera se había movido de su sitio. Él no se inmutó, después de todo, sabía que lo que Alphonse deseaba no se consumaría. Segundos después ambos fueron hasta la habitación del autor y este le invitó a ponerse cómodo, le señaló su cama con la mirada al tiempo que se quitaba la camisa con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Debo decir que la verdad me pareció algo de muy mal gusto, ya que ahora que conozco al sujeto, si yo hubiese estado en el lugar de Kukai hubiese salido corriendo desde mucho antes, o simplemente le hubiese disparado para que muriera de una vez. Pero claro está que Kukai no podía hacer algo así, y todo por mí. Sentí la culpabilidad pesada sobre mis hombros cuando Kukai me contó todo, pero yo ya no podía hacer nada.

Retomando la narración, cuando el sujeto se encontraba en ropa interior, pensando que mi amigo estaba drogado completamente, procedió a quitarle la ropa con bastante urgencia, pero Kukai le dio un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte en la cabeza para aturdirlo, pero conteniéndose para no matarlo. Lo que Kukai no se esperaba, era que el sujeto tenía una resistencia sobrehumana. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que Alphonse no estaba inconsciente, sino que ahora estaba verdaderamente molesto y en un rápido movimiento le había cogido por las muñecas con mucha violencia. En conclusión, el tipo era más agresivo de lo que aparentaba y Kukai no lo sabía.

Alphonse, entonces, amenazó a Kukai y le explicó que si no se portaba bien él se encargaría no solo de usarlo, sino que además lo desaparecería de la tierra para silenciarlo, y por supuesto, nadie sospecharía de un hombre como él. Kukai sonrió divertido al tiempo que aquel enfermo hombre comenzaba a besar su cuello imprudentemente. Y cuando Kukai ya no aguantó más su divertida actuación, comenzó a reír como un desquiciado, mezclando su curiosa satisfacción personal al haber manipulado a aquel hombre, junto a su parte malévola que no podía ocultar. Y la verdad es así, ¿o creías que todos los vampiros son buenos? Pues no, la gran mayoría son maquiavélicos, perversos, con mentes enfermas y pervertidas; y por supuesto, tanto en la mente de Kukai como en la mía existe esa parte que al menos yo intento reprimir. ¿O pensabas que no disfruté asesinar a Tsukasa? Pues claro que lo disfruté, después de todo, es parte de mi idiosincrasia.

Alphonse trastornado soltó a Kukai y se alejó de él sin saber que le ocurría, parecía indicar que en todos sus años de práctica jamás había experimentado algo así. Kukai, por el contrario parecía deleitarse cada vez más con la escena, él me lo confesó, que estaba fascinado ante aquel sujeto, pues hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su presa tan cariacontecido. Yo también sonreí cuando me lo comentó, es cierto, es una hermosa fruición ver a tu comida asustada, es por eso que decido solo cazar a criminales y similares, porque después me siento muy mal al asesinar a alguien que no merecía morir. Pero esa es otra historia.

Kukai se acercó a paso lento hasta Alphonse, quién al ver la cara endemoniada de su cazador comenzó a retroceder rápidamente. Cuando Alphonse por fin reaccionó, se volteó para salir corriendo en busca de ayuda pero ya era demasiado tarde para él, pues en un movimiento sobrenatural, imposible de ver por ojos humanos, Kukai ya se encontraba frente a su refrigerio. Kukai sonrió, enseñándole su filosa dentadura al indefenso humano, cogió al sujeto por los hombros y le obligó con su fuerza a arrodillarse en el suelo. Alphonse comenzó a llorar inmediatamente, rogándole al "señor vampiro" que por favor lo dejara vivir. En ese instante el depredador miró a su presa a los ojos y le explicó que le daría la vida eterna en compensación por la agradable tarde que juntos habían pasado, Alphonse suspiró aliviado y dejó que Kukai clavara sus colmillos en su cuello. Una vez que el proceso acabó, Kukai observó divertido a Alphonse cuando este cayó convulsionándose al suelo, pobre ingenuo, había creído ciegamente que recibiría el "regalo de la vida eterna" como le llamó Kukai. O la maldición de no poder morir, como le llamo yo.

Segundos después el hombre había muerto. Kukai suspiró, y esperó a que el zombie cobrase vida. Personalmente me reveló que odiaba a los ghouls y que jamás había transformado a ningún ser humano en vampiro, que aborrecía todo eso. Pero que por mí, y solo por mí se había decidido a hacer algo así por primera vez.

El día de hoy, este tal Alphonse ya convertido en ghoul se dispuso a realizar los trámites de mi adopción, siendo claramente una marioneta de Kukai, su titiritero. Yo sonreí para mis adentros, era verdaderamente un trabajo maravilloso, después de todo el papeleo, la encargada me ordenó recoger mis pocas pertenencias para no hacer esperar a semejante personalidad que se había molestado en adoptar a una mocosa como yo, así que rápidamente y sin quejarme obedecí a sus órdenes, por primera vez con verdadera alegría. Cuando ya estuve lista, ambos salimos del infierno ese y afuera me esperaba Kukai, sentado en el asiento del copiloto de una enorme camioneta con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro al tiempo que empuñaba una de sus manos con el pulgar levantado. Sonreí, definitivamente a partir de hoy mi vida cambiaría drásticamente.

Ya me tengo que ir, Kukai acaba de ingresar a la habitación, mañana continuaré con mi narración. Adiós, Nadeshiko.

Amu.


	16. Martes, 13 de enero de 1998

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están, mis queridas amigas? Espero que muy bien, como siempre. Bueno, aquí un capi más, y creo que a partir de este, en unos tres o cuatro más aparecería Ikuto. Por cierto, no soy de Kukamu, pero en este fic quizá haya (aún no decidido), para hacer un triángulo amoroso, pero será casi nada así que no desesperen.

Por cierto, me releí "jugando a conquistarte" y tengo el siguiente capi a medias, espero actualizar la próxima semana, y por supuesto continuar no solo este fic, como tenía estipulado. Y sin más preámbulos, aquí el siguiente capítulo.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS QUIENES CONTINÚAN LEYENDO!**

¡No se olviden de comentar!

**Senritsu Zankokuna**

**XV**

Martes, 13 de enero de 1998.

Querida Nadeshiko:

¿Sabes? El día de ayer en la noche, Kukai me visitó en esta habitación. Mi habitación. Tras él venía ese sujeto, Alphonse. Sus ojos sin expresión me hicieron recordar que ya estaba muerto y que, de no ser porque Kukai le manipulaba, él comenzaría a atacar a todas las personas a su paso. Kukai me dijo que había traspasado todo lo que pertenecía a Alphonse a mi nombre, y que a partir de hoy mismo esta mansión y toda su servidumbre me pertenecen. Eso me sorprendió de sobremanera, digo, pasé de no tener nada a tenerlo todo, o más bien, casi todo.

Kukai me abrazó sorpresivamente, yo me sobresalté, jamás pensé que él reaccionaría de esa manera, y a mí nunca se me pasó por la mente siquiera que él pudiese hacer algo así, luego de eso se separó de mí. Me miró de arriba abajo, como analizándome. Entonces sonrió, al parecer complacido, eso me dejó con varias dudas pero no mencioné nada al respecto. Le ordenó a Alphonse que se retirara y nos dejase solos, él obedeció de inmediato. Segundos después, Kukai me comentó que la servidumbre estaba murmurando y criticando cosas a nuestras espaldas, cosas como "porqué el señor había decidido adoptar a esa niña, y que quién era ese mocoso" y demás. Así que me recomendó amablemente que "nos deshiciéramos de ellos", yo le miré dubitativa. Sabía exactamente bien a lo que se refería con eso, pero en mi interior no estaba segura de si debía acceder o no.

Por una parte, es cierto que la sangre es fundamental e imprescindible, y también que todo esto que está pasando es obra de Kukai y se lo debo. Pero también, sería una masacre, un genocidio. Estoy al tanto de que aquí trabajan más de diez personas y no tengo el valor de asesinar a tanta gente simultáneamente. Opté por decirle que me dejase pensarlo, y cambié drásticamente de tema cuando el asintió satisfecho. Ambos nos sentamos en la cama de la habitación y comenzamos a charlar animadamente sobre lo primero que se me vino a la mente. Y luego me maldije por ser tan estúpida e ingenua.

No comprendo por qué le pregunté con respecto a su profesión _—Kukai me pidió que llamase de ese modo a su trabajo de asesino—_ me dijo que él era cazador reconocido a nivel mundial y que estaba autorizado tanto por el Sabbat, así como por la camarilla para desempeñar su labor.

Sentí algo en su mirada que hizo que me incomodara, como si intentase leer mi mente. Es verdad, Kukai jamás me preguntó por mi mentor, pero tampoco es como si yo fuese a iniciar una charla voluntaria con respecto a ese tema. Ya sabes, yo asesiné a Tsukasa, y eso es un "pecado mortal", por supuesto, ahora tengo más que claro que es un pecado para cualquier vampiro a menos que sea un "cazador autorizado" para dicho trabajo, y aún así solo tiene permitido aniquilar a los nosferatu que no solo amenazan la existencia de la humanidad, sino la nuestra misma, porque por medio de un ataque de un vampiro sin discernimiento seríamos descubiertos todos.

Creo que ya conoces nuestras técnicas de cacería, pero sin duda la más importante es "no olvidar sellar las perforaciones producidas por nuestros colmillos". Ese es nuestro principal método de camuflaje, y aunque yo una vez lo olvidé, me salvé por los pelos, ¿recuerdas? Pero aún hoy estoy pagando las consecuencias de ese error.

Y entonces, retomando lo anterior, como decía… noté que Kukai tenía la pregunta en la punta de la lengua, pero o no quería o no se atrevía a preguntar lo que yo adivinaba él quería saber.

Y sin hacerse esperar mucho, la pregunta cayó sobre mí como una cubeta de agua fría _—incluyendo la cubeta golpeándome la cabeza tras caerme el agua encima, porque me sentí noqueada de solo escucharle— _y fue nada menos que así: "Oye Amu, desde el día que te conocí me he preguntado… ¿Dónde está tu mentor? Porque no creo que deambules tu sola por el mundo, ¿o sí?"

Y me dije a mi misma, "trágame tierra, por favor". No sabía que responderle, quizás debía darle la misma mentira que le había dicho a todos, pero sentía que no podía… y que no tenía que mentirle a Kukai.

En primer lugar, tenía muchísimo miedo y él lo notó. ¿Qué pasaría conmigo si le decía una mentira, y él se enteraba de la verdad de algún modo?, acaso él ¿iba a asesinarme como a un nosferatu y luego diría a la camarilla y al Sabbat que yo me convertí en uno de esos monstruos para librarse de la culpa? O tal vez, ¿me entregaría a la corte cainita para que me sentenciaran a muerte, como es correcto? Sea cual sea la opción que escoja, moriré de igual modo. E incluso, si le digo la verdad de que yo acabé con mi mentor… las dos alternativas anteriores se repiten como posible reacción proveniente de Kukai, pero… ¿existirá la posibilidad de que él me comprendiera y me perdonase?

Por supuesto, tengo presente que Tsukasa era un pura sangre, y eso es muchísimo peor que solo eliminar a un vampiro, porque es "un pura sangre quien fue asesinado". Eso es eliminar a uno de los pocos progenitores que existen en el mundo. Además, si tenemos presente que:

—asesinar a un vampiro= eso es motivo de presentarse a un tribunal, donde perderás el juicio si o si, y entonces te darán pena de muerte, pero la menos dura… eso es morir lentamente enjaulado sin poder alimentarse.

—asesinar a un pura sangre= no hay necesidad de presentarse a juicio, eres condenado a muerte mediante crueles torturas y desangrado lento.

Pero, hay un pequeño detallito que olvidé decirte con anterioridad… Tsukasa no solo era un vampiro y pura sangre, sino que además era un antediluviano de linaje real. Si asesinas a un antediluviano, realmente desconozco que clase de muerte tendrás, ya que hasta hoy en día no se ha sabido de alguien que haya asesinado a uno.

Claro, yo soy una de las que hizo tal cosa, pero ni loca iría corriendo por allí gritando a la multitud que yo me encargué de matar a un antediluviano.

Te explicaré un poco esa parte, un antediluviano es un vampiro _—ya sea común o pura sangre—_ que ha vivido desde antes del diluvio del que se habla en la biblia. E incluso, se cree que los pura sangre que aún viven son descendientes directos del padre Caín, el primogénito.

Dicen los más sabios antediluvianos que Caín fue el primer vampiro en el mundo, y que Dios lo convirtió en uno tras asesinar a su hermano Abel. Claro, fue condenado a vagar por el mundo sin poder morir y demás, entonces tiene cierto grado de veracidad; pero, hasta el día de hoy nadie ha podido demostrarlo y decir con exactitud que eso es cierto.

Volviendo al tema, Kukai me exigió que le respondiera, y como no sabía que debía decirle, le respondí que le diría toda la verdad, pero que por favor me esperara un día más, así que esta noche tendré que decirle todo. Aún me estoy mentalizando para contarle mi historia, Nadeshiko. Estoy sumamente nerviosa, espero que él no decida matarme después de esto… ya se acerca el momento, así que por ahora me despido. Hasta mañana en la noche, si es que aún sigo con vida.

Amu.

¿Reviews? n.n


	17. Jueves, 15 de enero de 1998

¡Hola! uff… ¿hace cuanto no actualizaba? ¿Dos meses? En fin, aquí la continuación… me pregunto si seremos capaces de superar los 100 reviews *w*.

Un abrazo virtual a: Maru-chan1296, Sui-AliRs, Izumi O.O, byb03, Tattkona, xxxIloveKISSHUxxx, Akanne-Amuto, Sabii-chan, Guest (record personal, es la primera vez que alguien me deja tres comentarios en un capi ^^), Hikari, y a tefiada (gracias por tus dos comentarios)

¡Gracias mis amigas por comentar el capi anterior! ok, sin más les dejo el capi:

**Senritsu Zankokuna**

**XVI**

Jueves, 15 de enero de 1998.

Querida Nadeshiko:

En este momento me pregunto, ¿qué tan diferente serían las cosas ahora si el día de mi cacería no hubiese cometido aquel fatal error? Muchas cosas negativas me hubiese evitado en verdad, pero ahora no me arrepiento de nada. Estoy aliviada de sobremanera, si no hubiese cometido aquel fatídico traspié, no estaría ahora mismo aquí, tan tranquila.

Todo comenzó de la siguiente manera, Kukai llegó al domicilio, estaba más que segura que vendría a escuchar "mi historia" que para mí se convirtió más en histeria. Dejando a un lado los parónimos, no sabía con exactitud como iniciar mi relato, además de eso, los sirvientes no nos dejaban a solas en ningún momento. Kukai comenzó a impacientarse, ninguna vez lo había visto de esa manera desde que lo conozco. Se veía ansioso y a la vez algo nervioso, personalmente, no me molesta en absoluto estar rodeada de simples humanos. Siempre he estado con ellos, pero al parecer Kukai no estaba acostumbrado, e incluso, parecía odiarlos en demasía. Se notaba por sus movimientos, y además, cada tanto me parecía ver que sus colmillos se asomaban, lo que me asustaba un poco.

No quería ver una masacre provocada por un impulso de mi compañero, así que preferí que fuésemos a mi habitación a charlar con más privacidad, él accedió sin chistar. Una vez que ambos ingresamos a mi alcoba, cerré con seguro la entrada y me senté en la cama. Kukai cerró las cortinas que yo había abierto por la mañana, al parecer él prefería la oscuridad, posteriormente se sentó junto a mí y me miró fijamente. Yo estaba incómoda, sentía como si leyera mi mente. ¿Quién dice que no pueda? Existe la posibilidad de que Kukai sepa todo de mí, y solo esté esperando que yo le diga las cosas con mi propia boca.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, era como si alguien más estuviese con nosotros. Kukai puso su mano en mi hombro, intentando calmarme inútilmente. No podía, simplemente no podía comenzar a contarle sobre "el crimen" que cometí. ¿Por qué? Ni yo misma lo sabía, estaba asustada quizás, presionada… o tal vez, solo no quería hacerlo. ¿Quién sabe?

Varios minutos transcurrieron, Kukai ya no se veía impaciente, ahora que no había nadie más con nosotros y estábamos en una habitación con muy poca iluminación. Los rayos del sol intentaban vanamente colarse al interior de la habitación, pero estaba oscureciendo y eso le hacía dificultosa su labor. Sonreí.

No podía concebir que me pusiera a admirar la belleza a mí alrededor y lo acogedor de la circunstancia, cuando quizás en pocos minutos más estaría decapitada sobre mi propia cama. ¿Cómo saberlo? Quizás por los años, ni siquiera mis restos se conservarían en buen estado y me convertiría en nada más que polvo, aunque no sea un nosferatu.

De pronto, comencé a temblar. Sabía que no podía seguir prorrogando la inconcebible verdad, unos enormes deseos de llorar asaltaron mi ser, me recargué sobre mis brazos, los cuales eran sostenidos por mis piernas y comencé a sollozar. ¿Cómo había acabado así? Lo sabía.

¿Acaso un vampiro no puede desear tener a su madre, aunque no esté viva ni ella ni yo? Y entonces me pregunté: ¿Es mi madre la Midori que hace tantos años me dio a luz? O ¿será aquel sujeto que me hizo renacer a mi nueva vida? Acepté la segunda opción como verídica y una enorme repulsión se hizo presente en mi organismo. Kukai me preguntó si me encontraba bien, pero no pude aguantar, cerré los ojos y vomité en el suelo. Kukai no dijo nada, pero sin quererlo un pequeño sonido salió de sus labios. Quizás de asco, tal vez sorpresa. No lo sé, pero se quedó en silencio. Abrí mis ojos y observé lo que había hecho, una enorme mancha de sangre ensuciaba la alfombra. También me quedé callada. Sabía a la perfección lo que significaba, lo primero era que mis reservas de sangre habían disminuido, lo segundo era que mi casería se adelantaría. Algo en mi estaba mal, nunca me había ocurrido aquello. Estaba absorta, ¿qué me había ocurrido en realidad? Mi cuerpo vibraba aún contra mi voluntad, no lo entendía. ¿Qué demonios me estaba sucediendo?

Me puse de pie lo más rápido que pude, pero mi cabeza y mi estómago dieron un vuelco de ciento ochenta grados y trastabillé. Kukai se puso de pie y me ayudó a estabilizarme, todo a mí alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas. Mi acompañante me ayudó a recostarme en la cama y me sonrió con algo de melancolía.

"Has cogido un resfriado" fue todo lo que dijo, por esa razón él no había perdido la calma en ningún momento. Yo jamás me había puesto mala, ahora lo comprendía. Y aunque no me parecía un gran problema, Kukai se molestó un poco conmigo tras aclararme que si me descuidaba podía morir solo a causa de un simple resfriado.

Entonces entendí algo más que desconocía, no sentía la fiebre, no sentía el frío, no había dolor. Solo nauseas, solo inestabilidad. Era cierto, un vampiro no podía notar cuando estaba enfermo. Suspiré cuando Kukai me dijo que olvidáramos lo de mi mentor y que solo descansara por ahora; él cuidaría de mí. Y así lo hizo, ahora ya me encuentro algo mejor y mucho más aliviada. Aunque aún no he mejorado mucho, ya que ayer me la pasé todo el resto de la tarde hasta hace poco completamente dormida, acabo de despertar para contarte esto, Nadeshiko.

Kukai es realmente comprensible, más de lo que imaginé. Pero pese a todo, hay algunas cosas que me han dejado insatisfecha. ¿Qué cosas? Bueno, una de ellas es que, aún no puedo saber dónde vive en realidad Kukai, ya que él no vive conmigo. La otra, es que Kukai me ha mencionado que cómo no puedo moverme de aquí _—por el resfriado—_ y necesito sangre con urgencia, tendré que alimentarme de una de las personas que aquí viven.

No me siento feliz ni nada parecido por eso, lo que si me alegra es que por azares del destino me he librado de contarle mi historia a Kukai. Me pregunto por cuánto tiempo más este secreto seguirá conmigo, ya que es algo que ni siquiera tu sabes.

Nadeshiko… lo lamento, no puedo contarte más de momento, acabo de escuchar un horrible chillido y Kukai no se encuentra aquí ahora, tengo que ir a ver qué ocurre, te mantendré informada.

Amu.

Ok, hasta aquí este capítulo. Espero subir pronto el siguiente, ah y **Sabii-chan** he decidido que no habrá Kukamu ya que el fanfic no lo amerita puesto que tengo otra cosa en mente ewe

**Guest **bueno, primero que todo debes tener una cuenta, si gustas envíame un mensaje privado y te ayudo ¿ok?

Ahoraaa… ¿Reviews? *w* vamos, ¡superemos los 100! Ustedes pueden, porque son las mejores lectoras del mundo.

¿O estaré equivocada? ^^ muchas gracias a todas las que comentan, ¡me hacen muuuy feliz!


	18. Viernes, 16 de enero de 1998

—¿Airi-chan?

—¡Presente! Sip, aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic… ¿quién dijo que "los comentaristas de la farándula son los mejores"? pfff… se nota que ellos no conocen a mis comentaristas xD ¿verdad que los _**mejores comentaristas**_ son los lectores de _**Fanfiction**_? Pero ¡por supuesto que sí! Esos maravillosos _reviews_ que consiguen alegrar a los autores *w* e incentivar nuestra mente para continuar con nuestros proyectos. Ok, aquí nuestra continuación:

**Senritsu Zankokuna**

**XVII**

Viernes, 16 de enero de 1998.

Querida Nadeshiko:

En este momento me encuentro encerrada en mi habitación, bastante inestable. Acabo de hacer algo horrible en contra de mi voluntad, no quería hacerlo pero no me quedó de otra. No pude controlarme, fue como si algo adentro de mí me obligase a hacerlo.

¿Que qué hice? Te contaré desde el comienzo.

Creo que recuerdas cuando anoche mencioné que escuché un chillido desde la planta baja, ya que mi habitación queda en el segundo piso. La cosa es que me apresuré a ver qué sucedía, ya que comencé a escuchar varios gritos, golpes y demás sonidos, como si estuviesen rompiendo cosas de la casa.

Me levanté rápidamente de la cama, pues estaba escribiendo sentada sobre esta, ya que me encontraba mejor pero aún seguía algo mareada; noté que veía como todo daba vueltas a mi alrededor, caminé hasta apoyarme en el muro y tapé mi boca con una mano, queriendo suprimir inútilmente las nauseas. Continué mi recorrido con ayuda de la pared, hasta que llegué a la escalera. Me afirmé del balaustre y comencé a bajar peldaño a peldaño lo más rápido que pude, pero el mareo se intensificó y tropecé unos cuantos escalones antes de llegar a la planta baja. Me golpeé con dureza, me quejé notoriamente e intenté ponerme de pie no sin antes mirar a mí alrededor, dándome cuenta de que todo era un desastre. Me quedé callada, mientras apoyaba mi espalda contra el muro, deseando que aminorase el malestar.

Cerré los ojos un momento, pensé "qué podría haber ocurrido, ya que de pronto todo estuvo en silencio". Hasta que un horroroso grito llegó hasta mis oídos. "¡No por favor, señor Alphonse!" fue lo que oí. Abrí los ojos asombrada, no podía ser que ese sujeto hubiese perdido el control… ¿o sí?

Me concentré para reconocer de dónde había provenido aquel alarido, cuando escuché un espeluznante gruñido seguido de una enorme exclamación negativa. Ok, se trataba de la cocina, o al menos eso imaginé. Corrí literalmente hasta dicha habitación y me encontré con una escena sacada de películas de terror, jamás imaginé que un vampiro pudiese hacer algo así.

Había unos cuantos cadáveres completamente descuartizados y tirados en la habitación, sangre regada por todas partes y el tal Alphonse se estaba comiendo a una joven mucama cuyo rostro yacía desfigurado. Él era un Zombie, no un vampiro. Lo miré fijamente, mientras terminaba su aperitivo. Se notaba que estaba comenzando a descomponerse, y el mal olor inundaba la cocina por completo.

¿Cómo demonios había ocurrido todo eso?; digo, ¿no estaba bajo el control de Kukai?

Gemí debido al asco que me produjo el olor al notar que este aumentaba y se expandía cubriendo todo el sector, al principio era casi imperceptible pero ahora es inaguantable. Debido al mínimo sonido que emití, logré que el sujeto se desconcentrara de su tarea y comenzara a mirar en todas direcciones, pero sin voltear tras de sí, ya que yo le miraba absorta desde atrás. De repente, se quedó quieto. Me asusté al imaginar que quizás estaba "pensando" y cuando comenzó a ponerse de pie con lentitud, alguien me tapó la boca por detrás y me jaló para ocultarnos de su visual. Acabé apoyada contra alguien, no sabía quién podría ser, pero me quedé en silencio bastante tensa. Ambos dábamos la espalda a la cocina, junto a la puerta apoyados contra el muro. Lentamente la persona me soltó y yo me relajé un poco, y escuché un leve "shh…" proveniente de quién estuviese tras de mí. Miré a mi costado izquierdo, había dos jóvenes muchachas de unos dieciocho a veinte años, una tenía los ojos cerrados y temblaba, su ropa estaba algo desordenada y desgarrada. La observé unos segundos, analizándola. Era una de las tantas trabajadoras del lugar. La otra, me miraba con los ojos húmedos, quería llorar, pero por alguna razón no lo hacía. Era parte de los cocineros que Alphonse tenía a su servicio.

La persona tras de mi habló en un susurro cuando escuchamos que el Zombie ghoul o lo que fuera ahora, comenzaba a comer estruendosamente. "Hay que salir de aquí" fue lo que murmuró. Pero ese mínimo comentario fue suficiente para que Alphonse pudiese localizarnos, quizás sus sentidos eran similares a los míos.

Nos quedamos en silencio y sin movernos durante unos segundos, solo se escuchaba la respiración del joven atrás mío, parecía ser que estaba nervioso. En ese momento me puse nerviosa también yo.

¿Habrá notado aquellos "detalles" de mi organismo? me cuestioné. No lo sabía, pero no tuvimos demasiado tiempo para ahondar en ese recóndito tema ya que justo en ese minuto hacía acto de presencia mi querido padrastro. Nos quedamos de piedra, parecía que no podía vernos. Observé sus ojos, una tela blanca los cubría, pero no parecía estar del todo ciego, ya que se acercó demasiado a mi rostro. Olfateó, pero no había ninguna emoción en su ahora horrible rostro. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal. Alphonse caminó rodeándome y olió a una de las muchachas junto a mí, entonces reaccionó. Sus brazos atraparon a la indefensa chica y rápidamente mordió su cuello, provocando un grito unánime por parte de mis acompañantes. Me alejé del chico a mis espaldas y observé, lo más cercano era la escalera, la entrada principal era bloqueada por un enorme y pesado mueble que ni siquiera sabía existía en aquella casa. ¿Quién diablos pudo moverlo hasta allí? Da igual, supongo que Alphonse, quizás si pensaba pero quién no debía pensar demasiado en aquella situación era yo.

Situé mi mirada en mis acompañantes, en un rápido movimiento tomé la mano de la muchacha y le grité al joven que subiéramos hasta mi alcoba, ya pensaría después que hacer. Todos comenzamos a correr, pero Alphonse alcanzó a agarrar el brazo de la muchacha, jalándola con fuerza en sentido contrario al mío. Ambas nos asustamos, yo ejercí tal fuerza para que la soltara, que un pequeño "crack" se escuchó cuando Alphonse soltó por fin el brazo de la chica. Ella gritó, pero no se detuvo a mirar nada, seguimos corriendo. Arriba veríamos que había ocurrido.

Alphonse miró unos segundos cuando nos alejábamos, lo vi de reojo, pero se quedó satisfecho acabando con la joven cocinera recién muerta.

Al llegar arriba, los tres restantes sobrevivientes —dos en realidad—; entramos a mi cuarto y cerramos con llave. Miré a las dos personas que me acompañaban, la muchacha se dejó caer pesado sobre la cama, encendí la luz y observé su brazo. Estaba muerto, seguro se lo habíamos desencajado de su sitio durante el forcejeo, además tenía profundos cortes en él. Quizás estaba desgarrado, no lo sé. Es posible que incluso su hueso estuviese triturado, ¿cómo iba a saberlo? Ella gimoteó de dolor. La comprendía, o al menos eso quería.

"Hay que llamar un doctor y a la policía" propuso el joven, lo miré detenidamente. No era mal parecido, era un poco más alto que yo y usaba gafas. Lo miré un largo rato, me recordaba a alguien, pero no sabía con exactitud a quién. Seguí observándolo hasta que se ruborizó un poco y apartó su mirada de la mía. Le comenté que no me parecía que fuese una buena idea, ya que quien sea que viniese se convertiría en presa de ese… Alphonse descontrolado y en proceso de putrefacción. De pronto, el olor a sangre fresca inundó toda la casa, o eso es lo que a mí me pareció. Miré a la chica, sentí un enorme deseo de beber su sangre. Lo sabía, se acercaba el momento de alimentarse, y demasiado pronto para mi gusto.

El muchacho carraspeó llamando mi atención, sacándome así de mis insanos pensamientos. Se presentó cordialmente, dijo que su nombre era Kairi y que la chica se llamaba Yuka. Bien, ahora sabía el nombre de mis acompañantes, pero en mi interior no estaba segura de querer conocerlos. Algo me decía que ambos morirían y quizás el responsable esta vez no sería Alphonse.

Ellos parecían conocerme bastante bien, y no era sorpresivo, ya que bastantes rumores se habían esparcido sobre mi y Kukai desde que llegamos aquí.

De pronto lo sentí. Ese extraño calor que me inunda cuando se acerca el cambio. Lo sabía, mis ojos volverían a tornarse escarlatas y mis colmillos harían su respectiva aparición. Y así fue, miré el suelo. No quería que mis acompañantes lo notaran, aunque me había quejado en un murmullo, fue prácticamente imperceptible.

"No mires a nadie, Amu" me repetí una y otra vez, pero el olor a sangre seguía latente en el aire y el brazo expuesto cubierto de heridas de Yuka me tentaba cada vez más. Hasta que no pude soportarlo. Alcé mi mirada y la fije en ella, quién era ignorante de lo que yo pretendía. Kairi se había dedicado a cuidar la puerta "por si acaso" según mencionó y no se percató cuando yo me acerqué acechando a la tal Yuka, ella era mi víctima y lo sabía. Ya nada me importó. Estaba enceguecida, pero había algo mal… algo no estaba bien, me sentía diferente. No era yo.

Rápido me lancé sobre mi cena y ella alcanzó a mirarme antes de gritar cuando yo la sujete contra la cama. Esto llamó la atención de Kairi, quién corrió a ayudar a Yuka, pero yo de un manotazo lo alejé. Mi fuerza era superior a la de ambos por mucho. Sonreí, me deleité con la expresión de terror en el rostro de Yuka y clavé mis colmillos en su cuello no sin antes saborearme. Lo disfruté cómo nunca.

Bebí su sangre hasta dónde se tiene permitido, ya sabes que hay que detenerse antes de que la víctima fallezca. —Bueno, hasta antes que su sangre se enfríe en realidad, ya que es veneno para un vampiro la sangre fría—. Pero no me sentía saciada. Me asusté, realmente algo andaba muy mal. Sentía mi cuerpo arder, jamás me había ocurrido. Miré a Kairi, estaba horrorizado, tirado en el suelo pues cuando lo aparté cayó de sentón. No se había puesto de pie, y parecía negarse a hacerlo. De pronto reaccionó y me gritó que yo era un demonio. Reí ante el encanto que expelía y sentí el regocijo cuando lo corregí. "No soy un demonio" le comenté. "Sino un vampiro".

Y allí estaba yo, tras haber asesinado a Yuka a punto de alimentarme también de Kairi, pero un golpe se escuchó, dejándonos a los dos medios atontados. Reaccioné a medias, cuando noté que alguien o algo, rasguñaba la puerta desde el exterior. Debía tratarse de Alphonse. Le ordené a Kairi esconderse en el armario y no salir pasara lo que pasara, él obedeció en silencio.

Los minutos pasaron y nada, me decidí a contarte lo acontecido hasta el momento. Maldición, estuve a punto de caer en frenesí y Kukai no da señas. ¿Qué debería hacer? Estoy pensando en ir a detener a Alphonse, ya que si logra salir del domicilio, matará a más gente y estaremos en graves problemas.

Bueno de momento me despido Nadeshiko, y vigila a Kairi por mí, que no se le ocurra salir del armario por su propia seguridad.

Amu.

Bueno, responderé algunas interrogantes (las que puedo responder):

—¿Cuánto falta para que Ikuto aparezca? No mucho, es posible que solo un capi más según lo tengo estipulado. Así que paciencia, si ya han esperado hasta ahora, ¿qué tanto pueden ser un capítulo más?

—¿Va a haber KukaixUtau? Bueno, eso aún no lo tengo muy claro, ya que el desarrollo de la historia está narrado desde el punto de vista de Amu, aunque puede que me las ingenie y ponga aunque sea un poquito ^^

—¿Amuto? Claro que habrá Amuto, creo que la historia no empezó siendo un AmuxIkuto pero esa era la principal temática del fanfic, es a dónde quiero llegar con todo esto. Sé que la historia va lento, pero eso se debe a que está narrado casi a diario porque es un diario de vida, y los capítulos no son muy largos, eso todas lo sabemos.

Ok, sus comentarios son bien recibidos y ya saben que los leo todos, así que anímense y dejen su opinión.

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!


End file.
